Be My Matesprit, A DaveVrisk Fanfic
by sassy flowers
Summary: Well, I don't where this one will go...whatever. Anyway, Vriska likes John and needs help to win his affections. She decides to ask Dave because the two guys are bros, but after a while Vriska gets confused about her feelings towards her new moirail, Strider. Post-Sburb. (KatNep as a major side pairing. COVER ART IS NOT MINE.)
1. Chapter 1

===Chapter 1===

===Be Vriska.

(You are Vriska right now.)

"Why does it suck being me?" Vriska thought, sitting on a bench by herself.

(Yes, Vriska, why indeed?)

"It's just my luck…" she scoffed to herself, rolling all eight of her eyes, looking to the sky.

She was just a few minutes from Gamzee's house, where everyone was partying to hell for Tavros and Gamzee's… something-or-other, matespritship anniversary… how long have they been together? She couldn't remember at the moment, but who really cares? She's gotten over Tavros, but that's not the point, now she might have to give up and get over someone else: the stupid but sweet John Egbert.

She had been again trying to get closer to John, but is seems every time she takes one step forward, he takes one back. After the first few times of talking to him, she realized she was flushed for him. She didn't except it at first, but after a while, she's learned to understand her feelings. Of course, she told never him she was red for him, but it's obvious he didn't feel the same towards her; were they only destined to be moirails. But Vriska wanted so much more from him! She can't help how selfish she is! To her, she is the only one who deserves him. She helped him with the game! She's the reason he reached his god tier (even if she had him killed first)! He owes her big time! She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice Dave was standing right in front of her, looking at her lonely and confused face.

"Yo," Dave said. Vriska looked up at him, not realizing he was right there.

"Oh, hi, Dave," she answered, leaning back on the bench, moving some hair away from her face and acting relaxed. "I didn't see you there…why aren't you at the party? Terezi's there…" Vriska said; she really didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment.

"Terezi's having a blast; we're just friends, goddamn; why does everyone think we're together? Anyway, the party just was my kind of noise," Dave replied.

"I guess me neither, I bet John and everyone else don't even realize I'm gone…" Vriska sighed, leaning over, and cupping her cheeks, and blowing some hair from her face. "What happened so far? Who's already in the drunk, sloppy makeouts?"

"Obviously, Gamzee and Tavros, then there was Sollux and Feferi, and Eridan watching them like a creep, then Aradia and Equius, and Nepeta's so wasted, I think she's still trying to get into Karkat's tight ass pants," Dave said. "And I think Jade's trying to ship Karkat with Nepeta or something…"

Vriska chuckled a bit; she always knew Sollux liked Feferi, and Nepeta liked Karkat, but really? Aradia and Equius? She didn't see that one coming…

"What about your human friends?" Vriska asked.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot; Rose is seriously drunk and is hitting on Kanaya…" Dave said.

"Wow, really?" Vriska was surprised, and felt really awkward thinking about any of her exes with others already, and she still has no one…

"What about John?" she thought. She knew it made her sound stupid, and maybe a little desperate, but she didn't care.

"No one, why? You thinking about him?" he asked. Vriska almost blushed. Damn Dave, being so nosy, even if he was right.

"What's it to you?" she said.

"Nothing really. Just wondering something: what do you see in him?" he asked her. He sat down next to her; she moved away from him a bit, feeling kind of uncomfortable being around him. She didn't know much about Dave, except that he and Terezi are pretty tight, and he's pretty cool.

"Oh, like you care," she replied to his comment. "I don't want to talk about it with you. I barely know you, Dave…"

"Yes, I do care," Dave said, resting his arms on the bench, almost putting it around Vriska. "First of all, John's my bro, so I'm always looking out for him. Especially from people that might want to take advantage of him. I don't really know you either, Vriska, so I don't know what you're planning. The only time I really learn something about you is from John, or Karkat talking about how much of a bitch you are," he continued. "So, yeah, I care."

Vriska scoffed and glared at Dave, crossing her arms. "Why would you ever listen to Karkat? He's just an idiot who needs to yell at everyone." Dave turned to look at her, she clearly saw his blood red eyes through his sunglasses; they actually looked pretty interesting to the thief. "And why are you asking about my feelings toward John? What do you see in him?"

"I see that he's pretty much a buck-toothed dumbass who likes shitty movies, but he's a good guy," Dave answered her.

"Oh, my, David! I had no idea you had red feelings for him, too!" Vriska said sarcastically, snickering.

"What? No; I'm not gay," he said casually.

"What's that?" Vriska asked curiously. Her question made Dave sigh, and face palm, as if he regretted saying that.

"No, I'm not explaining this again. Just go ask Karkat or Rose; I'm sure they'd be happy to oblige. Even if he seemed a bit upset, it wasn't enough for Vriska. He looked down again; Vriska bit her lip in some frustration. Why is he so relaxed? She was sure he would leave her alone after that! Tavros was right; it's so hard to bother Dave! She finally gave in, feeling a bit awkward telling someone she could call almost a total stranger.

"Well, I guess I like him for mostly what you said. Sure, he's kind of stupid, and a total air head sometimes, but after getting to know him better, I guess… I guess I fell for him. I kind of hate myself for it, too. I never thought I'd fall for someone like John. But, he's the only one who understands me, and he's so sweet to me and he's really adorable—!" Vriska cut herself off; Gog, she didn't realize how pathetic she sounded at that moment. She looked at Dave, who still looked like his normal self. But she could somewhat see he was staring at her in a funny way. She didn't like it.

"What?" she said, feeling a little offended by his expression. He just smiled.

"Nothing; I was just checking if your feelings were legit, and they seem to be," he said in a calm tone. "So, you really like him?"

"Yeah…?" Vriska said.

"Would you… want to get in his pants?" he asked as if it was completely normal to ask about sexual interactions.

Vriska gasped in shock, blushing. "What the fuck? I don't like him that much!" she exclaimed, almost yelling. Dave got up, starting to walk away.

"Whatever, spider girl, just don't plan anything stupid on John, or I'm coming after you," he warned her, pointing at his eyes through his shades, and then pointing at Vriska, as if to say, "I got my eyes on you."

"Creep," she said to him, feeling almost disgusted.

"Serket," he replied, walking away, whistling. Vriska almost felt… _trolled._

Hey, wait a minute! She was just struck by the best idea ever! She got up, and ran in the direction Dave was walking, calling out, "Hey, Dave! Yo, Dave!" He finally turned around, and stopped for her to catch up. When she did, she grabbed his hand. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"What, troll girl?" Dave asked.

"Can you help me?" Vriska pleaded.

"…With what?"

"With winning John's affections, stupid!" she said excitedly.

"Why me? Why not Rose or Jade?" Dave asked the spider.

"Because, your John's bro, right? So, you and him are pretty close! I pretty much no you more than the Seer and the Witch! Come on, Dave! It would be so uncool of you not to!" Vriska tried persuading him. After staring at her for what seemed like forever to Vriska, Dave finally gave in.  
"Fine," Dave sighed. Vriska grinned, and hugged him. Dave just stood straight, as if now it's awkward being around an alien troll girl. She finally let go of him, still smiling.

"Thanks, David! You're the best!" Vriska said.

"On one condition," Dave said, holding up one finger.

"Urgh, what?" Vriska whined, annoyed. She hated things where there was one condition.

"Don't call me David." Vriska just gawked at him, raising her eyebrow.

"Um, okay?" she said, confused. Dave smiled, and raised one hand in the air.

"Alright, deal," Dave said; Vriska immediately high fived him.

"Alright!" she exclaimed. Dave started walking away again; when Vriska turned, the most devilish of smirks was on her face. Dave and John are bros, right? So, if John sees Vriska hanging with Dave, he'll realize just how awesome she is! And he will end up loving her! Her plan was absolutely perfect! And he might just get jealous of Dave, wanting Vriska more! It worked either way! She started cackling, walking back.

===Be Dave.===

(You are now Dave.)

As Dave was walking, he felt something in his gut that just didn't seem right. After thinking about it for a few minutes, he realized Vriska seemed just a little too cheerful back there…

He could tell this plan of hers could end up bad. _Really bad._

===End of Chapter 1===

* * *

**AN: **hey, i'm sassyflowers!

So, I never really thought of shipping this... this was a personal request from my good friend, and she is like me; shipping fucking every homestuck ship we can get our sticky hands on... whatever.

But I never thought of this ship... and when she asked, I said, "Are you serious?" But then I started thinking about it, and I thought, What if they were able to get to know each other more? What if? I could go on for hours, but no thanks. That is what sweet tumblr is for. :)

Moirails? Or Matesprits? It dawns on me every day now... fuck...

Well, I'm out! Will post next one soon!

-sf


	2. Chapter 2

===Chapter 2===

===Be Terezi.

(You are now Terezi; you've just woken up back at your place; you were one of the last ones to leave.)

As a big, wicked grin spread across her face, Terezi thought about the party last night. Wow, it fucking ruled! She decided to get on her computer, and open up a new memo to talk about it.

CURRENT gallowsCalibrator [CGC] RIGHT NOW opened memo on board R41NBOW RUMPUS P4RTYTOWN.

CCG: H3Y ALL MY P4RTYGO3RS! :]

CCG: W4SN'T TH4T P4RTY TH3 BOMB L4ST N1GHT?

CURRENT arsenicCatnip [CAC] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.

CAC: :33 *the incredibly feisty kitty nods excitedly in agr33ment and stands around her official looking courtroom chair and yells to the ends of alternia*

CAC: :33 that party was FREAKING AMAZING! *ac then bangs her kitty cat fist on the courtroom looking table for effect on how fun it was!

CURRENT centaursTesticle [CCT] responded to memo.

CCT: D- Language, Nepeta.

CAC: :33 *ac replies to the hoofbeast enthusiast in shame*

CAC: :33 sorry equius :((

CCT : D- Keep your morals, young one.

CCT ceased responding to memo.

CGC: URGH XO

CAC: :33 *ac then sighs of relief*

CAC: :33 i had loads of fun terezi with you and karkat and efurryone else!

CGC: 1 KNOW, R1GHT?

CGC: 1 SW34R THOUGH, T4VROS 4ND G4MZEE W3R3 L1K3 1NS3P3R4BLE! 1T W4S K1ND OF H4RD TO S4Y 4NYTH1NG TO THEM :[

CGC: H3Y, T4VROS! 4R3 YOU R34D1NG TH1S?

CURRENT adiosToreador [CAT] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.

CAT: yEAH,,,

CGC: :] H3H3H3, PL3S3, DO T3LL, HOW DO3S YOUR MOUTH F33L 4FTER B31NG P3N3TR4T3D BY G4MZ33'S TONGU3, TOR3ADOR?

CGC: G1V3 M3 4LL OF TH3 D3T41LS.

CGC: :]

CGC: :]

CGC: :]

CGC: :]

CAT: uHHHHH,,,,

CAT: i DON'T FEEL COMFORTABLE, tALKING ABOUT,

CAT: tHAT IN PARTICULAR,

CGC: OH? WHY NOT? 1'M V3RY 1NT3R3ST3D 1N YOUR D1SCOMFORT.

CAT: bECAUSE, iT'S NOT REALLY YOUR BUSINESS,,

CGC: M4YB3 1T 1S ;]

CAC: :33 *ac blushes in protest to gc and growls at her actions*

CAC: :33 hey terezi that's not being furry nice!

CGC: SORRY, 1 GU3SS 1M B31NG K1ND OF M34N. SORRY FOR M4K1NG YOU UNCOMFORT4BL3, T4V :[

CAT: nO, iT'S FINE, i GUESS,

CGC: BUT YOU D1D H4V3 4 FUN T1M3, R1GHT?

CAT: i GUESS SO,

CAT: i DID HAVE A GOOD TIME, }:)

CGC: H3H3, S33? YOU D1D L1K3 YOUR LONG SLOPPY M4K3 OUT W1TH GOOD OLD G4MZ33, 4M 1 R1GHT, G4MZ33? :]

CAT: uH, wHAT?

CURRENT terminallyCapricious [CTC] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.

CTC: MoThErFuCk YeS, y'AlL sHoUlD hAvE sEeN hIM aFtEr ThE mOtHeRfUcKiNg PaRtY.

CTC: RiGhT, TaVrOs? HoNk. :O)

CAT: uH, gAMZEE, i THOUGHT YOU PROMISED NOT TO TALK ABOUT IT,

CTC: He WaS AlL MoThErFuCkEd Up, AnD hE jUsT kEpT aSkInG fOr MoRE…

CGC: :O T4VROS, YOU'R3 SO D1RTY!

CGC: 1 N3V3R WOULD H4V3 GU3SS3D :]

CGC: SO, D1D YOU TOP H1M L4ST N1GHT, G4MZ33?

CAT: nO, jUST STOP PLEASE,

CTC: MoThErFuCk YeS! :O)

CURRENT arachnidsGrip [CAG] responded to memo.

CAG: Hooooooooly shiiiiiiiit! ::::O

CAG: You two did it last night?

CTC: WeLl, It'S NoT LiKe ItS oUr MoThErFuCkInG fIrSt TiMe.

CAG: ::::O! Daaaaaaaamn!

CGC: :O D4MN 1ND33D VR1SK4!

CGC: WH3R3 W3R3 YOU L4ST N1GHT?

CAG: I decided to leave, 8ut now, I wish I didn't! Shame on you Tavros! I always thought at least you would stay a virgin!

CAT: uHHH,

CAT: wHAT'S, tHAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?

CAG: Well, I don't know! It means what it means! When was your first time?

CGC: Y3S, CONT1NU3, 1'M 1NT3R3ST3D TO!

CAC: :33 *ac reluctantly agr33s with gc and ag, and she quickly remembers to update her shipping wall, and her fanfiction*

CAC: :33 i wanna hear to! you guys are so cute and purrfect together!

CURRENT carcinoGeneticist [CCG] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.

CCG: OKAY, NO. FUCK THIS ALL. WHEN DID THIS MEMO TURN INTO LEARNING ABOUT TAVROS'S AND GAMZEE'S PERSONAL SEX LIFE? KEEP YOUR NOOK SNIFFING NOSE OUT OF PEOPLE'S PERSONAL BUSINESS, TEREZI AND VRISKA.

CGC: WH4T 4BOUT N3P3T4?

CCG: …

CCG : SHE DOESN'T COUNT, THANK YOU FOR FUCKING NOTHING.

CGC: OOOOOH! 1 TH1NK YOU L1K3 H3R! 1S 1T R3DROM OR BL4CKROM, K4RKL3S? :]

CCG: WHAT FEELINGS, THERE ARE NO FEELINGS, AND EVEN IF THERE WAS, WHICH THERE DEFINITELY (NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, FUCKASS) I WOULD HAVE NEVER TOLD YOU.

CGC: 4WW, WHY NOT?

CAG: Awwwwwwww, look at that. Karkat is trying to defend himself. That is cute. ::::)

CGC: SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING, I HATE YOU ALL, ETC., ETC.

CURRENT gardenGnostic [CGG] responded to memo.

CGG: hey fuckass! shut up and dont be a buzzkill to everyone okay? theyre just having fun

CGG ceased responding to memo.

CCG: HEY, WELL, GUESS WHAT, EVERYONE? IT'S ALL OVER! JADE SAYS FOR ME TO STOP! WELL, IT'S THE END OF THE FUCKING WORLD NOW! HAHA, WE SHOULD ALL FUCKING BOW DOWN TO HER AND BEG FOR MERCY, AS SHE RAISES HER FUCKING MAGIC SHIT AND DAMNS US ALL TO FUCKING HELL!

CURRENT turntechGodhead [CTG] responded to memo.

CTG: what

CGC: H3Y D4V3 :]

CCG: OH, HEY DAVE! I'M SO GLAD YOU DECIDED TO JOIN US! EVEN THOUGH FOR SOME REASON YOU FUCKING LEFT!

CTG: whatever dude

CTG: so whats this about gamzee and tavros filling buckets

CGC: OH! 1'M GL4D YOU 4SK3D!

CAT: nO, pLEASE,,,

CTC: aLrIgHt, FiNe.

CTC: TeReZi, MoThErFuCkEr, StOp.

CGC: F1N3! SORRY, D4V3. :[

CTG: whatever girl

CAG: Oh, hi, Dave.

CTG: sup

CCG: URGH, I FUCKING HATE YOU PEOPLE.

CCG ceased responding to memo.

CAC: :33 i'm gonna go too guys! ill go hang with karkat!

CGC: OOOOH, YOU GO G1RL ;]

CTG: have fun flirting with kitkat

CAC: :33 guys! stop it! :((

CAC ceased responding to memo.

CAT: yEAH, i'M OUT TOO, tHIS CONVERSATION IS NOW NOT ONLY WEIRD BUT REALLY AWKWARD,,,

CTC: RiGhT bEhInD yOu, MoThErFuCkEr. :O)

CAT ceased responding to memo.

CTC ceased responding to memo.

CGC: OK4Y, SO NOW, WH4T 1S UP, MY NON P4RTY GO3RS? WH3R3 W3R3 YOU TOO?

CTG: i just left

CAG: Yeah, me, too.

CGC: OH? BUT W4SN'T TH3 P4RTY FUN FOR YOU GUYS?

CTG: just wasnt my scene last night girl

CAG: I….I don't know, Terezi. I guess I just didn't... feel like parting? To 8e honest, I was exhausted yesterday.

CGC: HMMM, YOU'R3 BOTH BOR1NG FOR SOM3 R34SON, W4S 1T TH4T YOU TWO W3R3 TOG3TH3R L4ST N1GHT?

CTG: no

CTG: i mean

CTG: yeah i guess

CAG: Yeah.

CGC: OOOOOH! WH4T W3R3 YOU DO1NG?

CTG: well

CAG: No, Dave! What happened outside, stays outside!

CTG: fine

CGC: WH4T?

CTG: doesnt concern you dude

CGC: :[ 1 H4T3 S3CR3TS B31NG K3PT FROM M3.

CGC: PL333333334S3?

CGC: TH3R3, 1 US3D 31GHT 3'S, VR1SK4!

CTG: nah

CAG: No!

CGC: URGH, OK4Y, 1'M CLOS1NG TH3 M3MO NOW.

PAST caligulasArquim [PCA] responded to memo 402 hours ago.

PCA: wwhat party

PCA: ter wwhy wwasnt i invvited

CGC: UGGGGGGGH! XO

CGC: ER1D4N, TH1S CONV3RS4T1ON 1S T4K1NG W33KS 1N TH3 FUTUR3, 1T DO3SN'T CONC3RN YOU, 4ND PROB4BLY N3V3R W1LL 3V3N 1F TH1S W4S CURR3NT YOU!

CGC banned PCA from responding to memo.

CGC banned CTG from responding to memo.

CGC banned CAG from responding to memo.

CGC closed memo.

===End of Chapter 2===

* * *

**A/N:** hey, sassyflowers is back!

so, yeah, this wasn't too long of a wait for chapter 2, was it? i try to keep up with my shit most of the time, but i do have a bunch of goddamn school projects, so don't expect it to be this fast again.

oh yeah, katnep is canon in this, too... karkat! why you be hiding your feels? ;-;

-sf


	3. Chapter 3

===Chapter 3===

===Be Vriska.

(You are Vriska, you 8adass.)

Vriska sighed as she rolled a bit away from the computer, leaning on her chair. Gog, she was still so exhausted. Terezi sure can be a handful sometimes! How is she so energetic this early in the morning? It's not even nine yet! It amazes Vriska a bit. Suddenly, she heard her computer beep a bit. Oh, gr8, who's messaging her now? She looked at the computer, and froze in her seat.

Message from: ectoBiologist

She started getting nervous and wondered to herself, Why is John pestering her? She decided to talk to him, anyway. She thought that it would be best if she should read what he was saying to her.

ectoBiologist [EB] started pestering arachnidsGrip [AG]

EB: hey, vriska!

EB: i had an awesome time at the party last night, but it would've been better if you were there!

EB: i missed you… :( and couldn't stop thinking about you yesterday!

EB: i hope that doesn't come off as weird… or...

EB: anyway, we should hang out today! i thought it would be nice if we went out, we rarely ever get to hang with each other, we're friends, right?

EB: i was going to hang with you last night, but you left for some reason... i guess i didn't want to bother you, you looked upset...

EB: so, we should go out today! i guess...

EB: hey, are you there, vriska?

Vriska blushed as she read his first few messages. He was thinking about her? And he wanted to go out with her today? Wow.

"Dammit! I just knew I should've stayed! _Fuck_!" she gave herself a facepalm; why was she so _stupid_ sometimes? But now, there's a better offer... John wants to be with her... he wants to go out, together... alone, maybe?

The thought of them both being together, alone, just_ them_… made Vriska smile a bit to herself. She started answering him after that.

AG: Hey, John. ::::)

AG: I'm here!

AG: Um, I don't find it weird, actually, that you were thinking a8out me, I was sort of doing the same, a8out you. though! I mean, we're moirails, right?

EB: yeah! that troll thing…

AG: Hahahahahahahaha!

EB: what?

AG: I love how you just call it "that troll thing", you're funny! ::::)

Oh,_ jeez._ She probably sounds so pathetic right now. Whatever! John is buying it! It's good enough for Vriska!

EB: oh, yeah! i guess…

AG: So, when should we meet?

EB: um, how about at noon?

EB: does noon sound good?

AG: Noooooooo

AG: oooooooo

AG: oooooooo

AG: oooooooo

AG: oooooooo

AG: oooooooo

AG: oooooooo

AG: oooooooon... is gr8 for me!

EB: haha, wow! that's a lot of o's...

AG: 8 sets of 8 o's, to 8e precise. ::::)

EB: you really like spiders, don't you?

AG: Yes! Of course! Spiders have 8 legs, and 8 is the perfect num8er.

EB: ew, spiders are creepy and gross

AG: Hey! Screw you!

EB: haha, okay, bye! see you at noooooooon!

AG: 8ye. See you l8ter...

arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased trolling ectoBiologist [EB]

Vriska stops and stares at the screen for a moment... Then she realized something.

"I have a date with John!" she put her hands to her face, rolling away from the computer. "Holy shit! I should tell Dave!" She quickly rolled back to the computer, a big grin grew on her face as she started trolling Dave.

===Be Dave.===

(You are now Dave fucking Strider. Embrace the irony.)

Dave was playing his turn tables as he heard his computer beeping. He swore if it was Terezi, he was going to flip his shit. He was surprised as he saw who was trolling him. He decided to answer the spider girl; maybe it was about John or something...

arachnidsGrip [AG] started trolling turntechGodhead [TG]

AG: Oh my Goooooooog!

TG: jegus

TG: i mean

TG: jesus

TG: thats a lot of os

AG: Dave!

AG: You'll never guess what just happened!

TG: you just picked out your eye with a fucking pencil right

TG: am i right ladies

AG: What? Ew, fuck no! Gross! It's a8out John!

"Bingo," Dave thought to himself.

AG: John started talking to me! And he wants to go out with me!

AG: On a d8te!

AG: Do you realize what this means?

TG: what

AG: Second 8ase!

AG: Or, at least, may8e!

AG: What do you think?

TG: about what

TG: oops wait

TG: a8out what

AG: The d8te! Should I accept or decline?

TG: are you serious

AG: What? I need your approval first!

TG: why do you need it

AG: 8ecause! You're helping me, remem8er? We're a team, and I reassurance!

TG: looks like you got pretty far without me

TG: you dont need my approval

AG: Yes, I do!

TG: fine

TG: i say

TG: go for it girl

TG: fucking go out with egderp

TG: and then have his babies

TG: wait

TG: 8a8ies

AG: What the hell?

AG: Okay, I'm not doing the second part, 8ut thanks anyway!

AG: I'm really excited!

TG: congrats

TG: now let me

TG: 8e

AG: Okay! 8ye! I need to get ready!

AG: Thanks, Dave! I love you!

TG: kay

arachnidsGrip ceased trolling turntechGodhead [TG]

TG: love ya too

Dave looked at the screen and felt awkward after what he said. Why did he say that? He facepalmed himself, and looked out the window. It started getting cloudy, and dark outside.

He started to worry.

===End of Chapter 3===

* * *

**A/N:** hey, i updated this shizz!

okay, that took longer than i thought, but i have to study for a bunch of tests! i promise i will try to update faster! love you people!


	4. Chapter 4

===Chapter 4===

===Be John.

(You are now John, who gets made fun of when people think his favorite actor is Nic Cage, when he has a whole fucking shrine of movies posters of Matthew McConaughey! Screw logic!)

John looked at his computer screen, smiling as he's just finished his conversation and made plans to go out with Vriska. He and Vriska have been friends ever since they first talked to each other, and he loves her so much... but not in that kind of way! The thought of them together like that made John feel a bit uneasy; it would be completely awkward and would maybe ruin their friendship! Besides, she probably wouldn't feel the same if you had those feelings for her... although, Dave seems to think otherwise, saying, "Egbert, you are fucking oblivious to everything, aren't you?"

(You really fucking are, Egbert. You really are.)

He decided to stop thinking about it, and start getting ready for their... friend-date.

He quickly pulled on his wind sock-hoodie-thing over his head, and grabbed his PDA, in case he needed to make a few messages to her along the way. It would be easy for him to get to her, since he was a_ fucking_ god now, after all. He'll have to thank Vriska for that, maybe while he's going out, you'll bring it up... John looked out the window, and saw dark clouds start to form, and it started to drizzle. He frowned at this. He looked at the clock.

11:52.

"Oh, shit! How did time pass by so fast!" John said to himself, panicking on the inside. Should he cancel?

Oh,_ hell _no! They just made plans! Doing that would make him look like a complete asshole! He started pestering her in hopes she would answer.

ectoBiologist [EB] started pestering arachnidsGrip [AG]

EB: hey, vriska! it started to rain! in case you didn't look out your window, or something!

EB: should we not go today?

EB: oh, fuck. no, we'll stilll go out! but, inside! hehehe, you know?

EB: um, how about we just not go out, and i go to your house instead?

EB: vriska? please, please, please, answer!

AG: Hey. You... wanna come to my house?

John sighed happily as he got a response from her.

EB: oh, good! you're there!

EB: yeah! it'll be fun!

EB: or wait...

EB: unless you don't want me in your house?

AG: No, it's okay!

EB: no, vriska. if you're uncomfortable with that, it's fine! i understand if you like privacy!

EB: even if i've been there a bunch of times, but with others, i can understand! i don't like being alone with only another person, either.

EB: how about, uh, you come to my house?

John then decided to leave his house, and started flying to hers, trying to get there as fast as he can.

AG: John...

EB: no, wait! i don't want you to get sick from the rain outside... um...

EB: how about i come get you? is that a good plan?

EB: i'll bring you here, and we'll have an awesome time!

AG: Um... Sure! Yeah, that's cool! 8ut, I'm worried a8out you, too, John. ::::\ You could get a cold or something, too!

EB: no, i'm fine!

EB: i've got these windy powers, anyway! so i'll be there in a few seconds!

AG: Wait! Are you coming now?

EB: yeah!

AG: Fuuuuuuuuck.

EB: :? okay!

EB: oh, wait! i almost forgot! thank you!

AG: Um... For what?

EB: you're the reason i can do this, uh, windy thing, so wanna say thank you, vriska!

EB: really! :)

AG: Oh! You're welcome! It's no 8ig deal...

EB: what the fuck! yes it is! vriska, i am a GOD! and it's because of you! i really appreciate it! even if you got me killed, and lied to me a few times... and trolled me like a bitch the first time we met... shit, i'm messing this up. the point is thanks!

AG: Hahahahahahahaha! ::::)

The Heir started slowing down as he saw her house, and prepared to land.

EB: okay! i'm here!

AG: What?!

EB: i'm at the door, okay?

AG: Fuuuuuuuuck. W8!

EB: i don't get you sometimes...

ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering arachnidsGrip [AG]

As John landed in the front of her house, he knocked on the door. He was shocked to see who answered it. An almost soaking wet Dave came out, wearing a coat, and his hair was shiny, as if he just got there before John did. John smiled his friend.

"Oh, hi, Dave! I really wasn't expecting you to be here... why are you in Vriska's house?" he asked Dave.

"I could almost asked the same to you, Egbert, if I cared enough," Dave flashed a smile at his friend.

"I'm here to-" John was quickly cut off by Dave.

"Take Vriska out, I know," Dave finished his sentence.

"Um, yeah! How did you know?" John wondered.

"Vriska told me," the ironic one replied bluntly.

"Oh, that's nice!" John looked behind Dave, and saw Vriska standing there, holding both her hands together, and rocking forward and back on her heels. She was wearing a short, blue dress, right under her knees, and had black sleeves from a shirt coming from under. She had a small necklace that had a Scorpio sign on it, and was wearing black and blue striped tights. She had on black sneakers, and her hair was resting either side of her head. She was also wearing a strange blue earring on one ear. It was... pretty cool.

She gave John a small wave and a smile. John felt himself blush a bit, but not enough to be noticeable. She was... pretty.

Well, prettier than_ usual_. Vriska always looked pretty to him, in a friend way. She was cool, kind of bossy, but cool.

"Hey, John," Vriska said to him, walking towards Dave and the Heir. Dave moved back a bit, letting Vriska go through the door. Vriska let her hand out to John, who took it in his with a smile.

"Ready to go?" John asked her.

"Yeah!" Vriska said, maybe with... a little too much enthusiasm?

"Nope," Dave interrupted. He put a hand on Vriska's shoulder, making her stop. She looked at him; both she and John raised an eyebrow at his actions. He took off his coat, and gently placed it on Vriska's shoulders, who immediately started to put it on. "I don't want you to get sick, girl," he smiled at her.

"Oh, thanks!" Vriska said, still questioning his actions. Then the Knight did something she nor John saw coming.

He cupped her face, and quickly planted a small kiss on her cheek.

John was dumbfounded.

===Be Vriska.===

(You are now Vriska.)

The Thief felt her cheeks burn as Dave gave her a quick kiss on her cheek, and then smiled as if what he did was normal for the two of them. _"What the fuck is he thinking?!"_ Vriska thought to herself.

"Have fun, my pals. I'll be taking care of my girl's house," Dave said.

"You're... girl?" John asked, scratching his head. Dave sighed, looking at Vriska.

"Oh, come on? You didn't tell him?" he said as he if was so upset. The spider still didn't get what was happening. But then, she got the hang of it. So, Dave id catch up to her plan! Wow, he was smarter than the Thief had originally thought... She had to hand it to Strider. She nodded, and a grin grew on her face.

"Oh, yeah! Sorry, babe!" she winked at him. Dave put an arm around his "girlfriend, and looked at John.

"Since this girl can't explain, I will. Me and Vriska... dig each other," he said. John still didn't quite understand what was going on.

"What?" he said aloud. "Wait, am I hearing this right? You guys... are... and you... what? I'm sorry, but, when did this happen?" John asked.

"A few weeks ago, when Nepeta threw some party for Karkat's Wriggling Day or other," Dave said. Vriska decided to add on to that, because this was getting fun.

"And we both decided to leave when we got bored, and we left here, my house, and then-" Vriska interrupted by Dave.

"We fucked." Dave added. Vriska gasped, and looked at Dave. Okay, maybe that was a little_ too_ much. The Heir's jaw dropped, as he looked at the both of them, poiniting at both of his friends. His lips started moving, but no words came out.

"Dave! I wasn't ready to tell him that! How could you?" Vriska acted, hiding her face and looking away, pretending to tear up. Dave held her tightly.

"Sorry, babe. Thought you really wanted him to know. You felt like you didn't want to keep it a secret anymore, so I wanted to break the news to him, so you wouldn't have to."

"But not when I'm around!" Vriska scolded. John started laughing, very abnormally loudly, as if he wanted there attention. The "couple" looked at him.

"N-no! It's fine, Vriska! Don't cry! It's-it's just... a lot to take in! Um, wow! My two best friends... did that, well!" he laughed it all off, his arm reaching behind him. John then came up to the both of them, hugging them tightly. He looked Vriska in the eye, smiling.

"It's fine! You'll always be my friend!" he assured her there was nothing to worry about. She smiled back, her heart melting on the inside.

_ She fucking loved that smile._

"Now, are you ready?" John asked her. She smiled, nodding in response.

"When am I not ready?" she smirked at the Heir, who laughed happily in response.

_Jegus fuck, she loved that laugh for some reason._

"Haha, yeah," he said. Dave took his arms off of them, letting them walk towards the door again. She looked back at Dave, winking and smiling, giving him a thumbs up. He replied with a thumbs up as well.

Vriska was still shocked, as she felt someone carrying her. She turned and saw John's face only a few inches from hers. He smiled, and Vriska felt her cheeks get even hotter, a fluttery feeling in her stomach followed.

Vriska looked back at Dave, still confused about the kiss. The Knight acted as though it never even happened, and waved at her. He shut the door, and said, "Have fun, girls."

They started to fly, and Vriska put arms arround John, trying not to fall. She felt like she would die right in his arms out of pure happiness. But then, put a hand to her cheek, feeling where Dave's lips were a few minutes ago. What was that anyway? Some attempt to look cool? Vriska was lost in thought, and John threw her off track as he asked her a question in which she couldn't find a valid answer for.

"So, are you and Dave, like, _really a thing_?"

===End of Chapter 4===

* * *

**A/N: **hello, my peeps! i'm back! already! i like just finished chapter 3! whatever.

this was... not that good of a chapter, though. well, fuck.

spoiler for next chapter: it's most likely going to be just a rerun of this chapter, but in dave's POV when he runs to vriska's.

oh, to gracie (the person who reuested this fic): yes, i put dave in this chapter! XDDDDD happy? okay, i'm done. bye.

-sf


	5. Chapter 5

===Chap 5===

===Be Dave.

(You are now Dave. So ironic. You don't know how, but it's ironic...)

Minutes in the past...

Dave grew a strange feeling in his gut as he rapidly paced around his room, frowning at the ground. After having that conversation with Vriska, and telling her it was a good idea to go out with John, but after thinking about it, he wasn't so sure of himself. Well, he was never sure about this in the first place; he just wanted Vriska off his back for a while. Now, he's really starting to worry about her.

_"Fuck, she's not ready for this shit! She'll be so goddamn nervous, she's going to fuck something up, and embarrass herself! Dammit, I have to stop her!"_ he thought, grabbing his coat.

Wait, will he need his coat? He looked out the window. In an instant, rain started drizzling down, slowly.

Yeah, he's gonna need the coat.

That's when something occured to Dave, looking at his desk. A tiny, blue item was resting there; he wouldn't he stole it from Sollux, he just borrowed it without asking. He grabbed it, putting it in his coat pocket.

_"This might be useful for later..."_ he thought.

Dave darted down the steps of his house, and ran out the door. Gotta hurry, gotta hurry, gotta hurry! He suddenly heard his phone beeping. Someone was pestering him. He looked down at it, slowly down a little to read his phone correctly.

Well, well, what do you know? This time it really was Terezi! He sighed, answering her.

gallowsCalibrator [GC] started trolling turntechGodhead [TG]

GC: H3Y D4V3!

TG: oh my god

GC: WH4T 4R3 YOU DO1NG R1GHT NOW? W4NN4 H4NG OUT?

TG: dude we just went to a party like yesterday do you ever run out of energy

GC: NOP3! 1M 4 FUCK1NG P4RTY

GC: 444444444N1M4444444444L! :]

TG: jegus

GC: B3S1D3S 1TS NOT L1K3 YOUR3 3V3R BUSY 4NYW4Y

TG: wow that hurt terezi that really hurt

TG: and actually youre wrong am i busy right now

GC: :? OH? DO1NG WH4T?

TG: im running to vriskas

GC: HMMM YOU TWO H4V3 B33N 4WFULLY CLOS3 L4T3LY

GC: WHY?

TG: why not

GC: C4US3 1T'S JUST W13RD!

GC: YOU TWO N3V3R SP34K 4ND NOW 4LL OF A SUDD3N YOUR3 BOTH L1K3

GC: 1NS3P3R4BL3 :[

GC:1TS K1ND OF D1STURB1NG

TG: not true

GC: SO TRU3!

TG: whatever

GC: T3LL M3 WHY

TG: fine

TG: lets say

TG: were dating

TG: alright

GC: :[ HMM ONC3 4G41N 1 SM3LL BUCK3T LO4DS OF D3C31T

GC: T3LL M3 TH3 R34L R34SON D4V3!

TG: fine dammit

TG: okay you cant tell anyone

GC: PROM1S3 :]

TG: cool

TG: vriska digs john right

GC: Y3S 1 W4S 4BL3 TO T3LL MYS3LF

GC: 1 NOW SM3LL YOUV3 C4UGHT ON 4S W3LL ;]

TG: yeah and now she wants me to help her and

TG: i dont know

TG: win his heart?

TG: or some shit like that

GC: OOOOOH! TH4T SM3LLS D3L1C1OUSLY L1K3 TRUTH! :]

GC: BUT WHY DO YOU W4NT TO K33P TH4T 4 S3CR3T?

TG: shit be embarrassing yo

GC: YOU D1DNT S33M 3MB4RR4SS3D BY LY1NG 4BOUT YOU TWO D4T1NG

TG: thats because thats a lie

TG: youre not supposed to act embarrassed about that

TG: youd totes give it all away

GC: SUR3 D4V3 :]

TG: anyway please dont tell

TG: itll ruin my name

TG: i dont want to be known as

TG: i dont know

TG: "dave the matchmaker strider" or some shit

TG: its not cool cool girl

GC: F1N3 1 WON'T T3LL 4NYON3

GC: ON ON3 COND1T1ON! :]

TG: fuck what is it

GC: 1 W4NN4 G3T 1N ON TH1S TOO!

TG: what no

GC: 4WW! COM3 ON! :[

GC: WHY NOT?

TG: cause you might mess up shit or somehting

TG: no

GC: Y3S OR D4V3 "TH3 M4TCHM4K3R" STR1D3R W1LL B3 SPR34D KNOWN TO 3V3RYON3! 4ND SO W1LL VR1SK4S F33L1NGS FOR JOHN! :]

TG: fuck

TG: you are downright malicious

TG: you know that terezi like damn

GC: :] Y3S 1 4M 4W4R3 OF TH1S D4V3

TG: you know what

TG: fine youre in

GC: :] Y4Y! WH3N DO 1 B3G1N?

TG: soon

GC: WH3N

TG: ill tell you i promise

TG: i just gotta run right now

GC: HMM, OK4Y

GC: L4T3R D4V3!

TG: yeah

gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling turntechGodhead [TG]

Dave put his phone back and looked up. He saw Vriska's house, and started speeding up, trying to get there before she left her house. He walked to the front and knocked the door, breathing heavily. He sighed in relief as Vriska answered the door. She looked surprised to see him.

"Dave? What are you-?" she asked. "Oh, come in! It's raining, fuck..." She let him in, looking him up and down. "What happened to you?" she asked the tired boy.

"You... date... John..." Dave managed to say between heavy breaths. After a while, he managed to catch his breath, sighing. "I told Terezi, about our plan."

Vriska gasped, and her expression turned to rage. "You did_ what_?!" she scolded him. "What the hell were you thinking?" she looked like she wanted to slap Dave, so he started walking back by a foot.

"Dude, chill. I didn't want to, obviously. Let's say she... black mailed me? And now, she wants to help out," he explained to the angered troll.

"What did she black mail you with?"

"I'd rather not say..."

"Why does she want to help?" Vriska started pacing back and forth in her house, just as Dave did in his earlier. "What the hell could she accomplish with this...? Ha, I bet she just wants to make a fool out of me! That little-I swear I could kill her right now!" Vriska growled, facepalming herself.

"Why would she do that? Aren't you two, like, friends?"

"It's been... complicated with her lately... I wouldn't call us friends anymore, per se..." Vrisk admitted, frowning. "It's... a troll thing, Dave."

"Then I don't want to know," Dave said. Vriska giggled at his response.

"Yeah, sometimes, I wish I didn't understand troll ways, but hey, look at what I am! Haha..." She had a worried expression on her face, holding her arms, as if she was cold.

"What's wrong?" Dave asked.

"I... Honestly, I'm a nervous wreck right now! I have know idea what I'm going to do! Ha, Terezi doesn't even need to ruin my life; I'm probably going to make a fool out of _myself!_" Vriska said. Then, Dave got an idea, smirking. She raised an eyebrow at his smirk. "What are _you_ so happy about?"

"I got an idea," Dave said approaching her. "Why don't we... tell John we're like, a thing?"

Vriska blushed at his statement, and sputtered, "W-what the hell, Dave?!"

"Come on, I know that was your plan from the start."

"Y-yeah right! Like I would ever do that!"

"Vriska, after watching you in action before, I could tell that's what you wanted. You were gonna just take me out, to God knows where, wherever John was at, and just try to make him jealous, like you were hot shit, and then act like you would be flirting with me. Am I right?"

She glared, raising her finger, as if she was going to protest again, but put it down, staring the ground. "Yeah, sorry..."

He grinned at the spider. "Your plan is... pretty legit. Nice one, spider girl."

She looked up at him again, her hope lifted. "You really think so?"

"Fuck yes. Now, since I'll actually go down with your plan, why don't we start this now?"

"How?" Vriska wondered.

"I'm glad you asked," he said as he reached in his pocket, holding out what appeared to be an blue earring, if anyone looked at it.

"What's that for?" she asked as if Dave wasn't the smartest person in the world.

Even if she couldn't see it, Dave rolled his eyes, smirking. "Just put it on. Here, I'll do it for you." He put the earring on her left ear. "Ain't it cool?"

"It's an earring. Dave, you're not helping!" Vriska pouted, crossing her arms.

"It's not just an ordinary earring," Dave explained. "It's an invention from Sollux. He programmed it to let anyone on the other side hear exactly what the other one is saying."

"Hey, Sollux was complaining about one his weird toys going missing! Dave, did you-?" Vriska asked, smirking. "Because if you did, one: good job, and two: if he ever finds out you're the one who did it, then watch out. He's going to hack you until you cry!"

Dave smirked, and replied, "I have no idea what you're talking about. Anyway, the point is that if you're having trouble with anything, then I could just tell you what to do. I know John like the back of my hand, so it'll be easy."

"Not bad, Strider," Vriska sighed.

"Will you be more comfortable with me as your guide?" he asked.

"Of course! Thanks, Dave!" she assured him.

"Then are you down with all of this?" he asked, grinning.

"Duh, hell yeah!" she smiled deviously, but then reached in her pocket as they both heard beeping from her phone. She blushed, and looked at Dave. "It's John..."

"That's cool. Take a few and answer him," Dave swayed his hand, letting her talk to him. While the troll was busy answering him, Dave realized what Vriska was wearing. She was dressed up as if she was about to go to a party or something, but she never dresses up for actual parties. Her short blue dress was pretty legit, and so her spider web tights. She was looking _really hot_.

_"Wait, what?"_ Dave thought. He blushed, and mentally kicked himself._ "What the hell is wrong with me? Did I just think that? She's not hot, she's... I'm... she likes John! I mean, I'm not into her or whatever..."_

He started to think to himself._ "Okay, that doesn't necessarily mean I like her, I just complimented her and all, so... But in a friend way. I mean, it's totally okay to say your friend is hot, even if it's just in your head and... and how long have I been staring at her?"_

"Dave, are you okay?" Vriska said, awakening Dave from his thoughts. He looked away, trying to make it look he wasn't just staring at her this whole time like a creep.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Dave played it cool, but still felt a little uneasy.

"So, John told me he's coming here! And we're both just gonna hang at his house!" Vriska gave him the news. But as she kept talking, he just looked at her thoughtfully. He's never really been in any deep conversation, or even talked to her on that matter, until lately, when she first came up with this plan. He never stared at her long enough like this to realize something...

Vriska was actually_ really pretty_.

Her hair was usually all over the place, but is was still something that when you look at it, it just appears to be something that you would want to hold, and felt as soft as silk, and the length of it rested on her shoulders, perfectly even. As she spoke, her hands were moving; Dave noticed that she tended to make gestures with whatever she talked about. Her nails were painted blue, and her hands looked soft, like you would want to grab them and just hold them. Vriska also had strange eyes, like Dave. But instead of a different color, there were multiple of them. He always wanted to stop and admire her Vision Eightfold, and now he had a chance to. Her horns were cool, as well, and her complexion was mesmerizing. A dull gray, but if you look close enough, with just the right light above, you would be able to see a light blue blush on her cheeks and her nose. Her ears were pointed at the end like that of an elf's, but all troll had pointed ears. Her sharp fangs rested over her soft, perfect looking lips, painted blue by her favorite choice of lipstick. He wondered... what they tasted like.

Dave blushed hard, mentally kicking himself once again. "Okay, I need to stop thinking..."

"You get it, right?" Vriska said, waking up Dave another time. Fuck, he should've paid attention more.

"Um, yeah," he said nonchalantly, as if he knew exactly what she was talking about. "Pfft, of course!"

"Okay, then let's do this!" Vriska declared, raising her hand for a high five. He lightly obliged. Vriska snorted, laughing.

"Oh, come on, Dave! That was so weak!"

"No, it was ironic, since I am so down with this plan and all," he said. Sometimes, Dave himself wondered how he was able to always act so relaxed and laid back about things when secretly, he was in a panic mode in that situation, like right now. He had _no idea_ what Vriska was talking about, since he was too busy admiring the troll when she giving her speech. Whatever, just he'll just go with it and wing it, like he always says.

"Yeah, whatever, Dave, next time, I want more enthusiasm!" she laughed. She heard the door bell ring, and she jumped. "Fuck, he's here!"

"You're nervous; I'll get it," Dave ran to the door, but soon Vriska was chasing after him.

"No, wait! That's not part of the plan, remember?" she told him.

_"What was the plan then?" _Dave wondered. He got to the door, looking back at Vriska. "Sorry, darling, but sometimes in life, you gotta just wing it," and with that, he opened the door. He opened it to a surprised John.

"Oh, hi, Dave! I really wasn't expecting you to be here... why are you in Vriska's house?" he asked.

"I could almost asked the same to you, Egbert, if I cared enough," Dave smiled at John.

"I'm here to-" Dave decided to cut him off, not wanting to go through another explanation.

"Take Vriska out, I know."

"Um, yeah! How did you know?" John asked him/

"Vriska told me," the Knight replied.

"Oh, that's nice!" John said. Dave noticed Vriska behind him, and how John looked back at her.

They both looked at each other for what seemed like forever to Dave, until Vriska finally said, "Hey, John." As she walked to the door, Dave moved over, so they both were standing next to each other.

"Ready to go?" John asked, taking her hand.

"Yeah!" Vriska said.

_"Okay, you sounded a little too excited, troll girl,"_ Dave thought,as she started heading out. He realized that he had to play "Boyfriend", he stopped Vriska by her should making her look back. They both looked at him strangely, but Dave planned this out as he noticed there was still some rain drizzling.

"Nope," Dave said, taking off his jacket, and put it on Vriska, who worked cooperatively with him. "I don't want you to get sick girl." Dave flashed a smile, so it all looked more sincerer to John.

"Oh, thanks," Vriska said, smiling. Now was his chance. He leaned down a little, and kissed her on the cheek.

**(LEVEL ACHIEVED: IDEAL LOVING SUITOR, a new level on your echeladder! YES. FUCK YES. HELL. FUCKING. YES.)**

"Have fun, my pals. I'll be taking care of my girl's house," Dave said.

"You're... girl?" John asked, scratching his head. Dave sighed, looking at Vriska.

"Oh, come on? You didn't tell him?" he said with dismay. Vriska stared at him for a while, and finally was getting it. Time for her to play "Girlfriend."

"Oh, yeah! Sorry, babe!" she winked at Dave. He put one arm around her, to be more legit, and looked at John, pretending to be unnerved by the situation. John still seemed to look baffled by what was going on, the poor dude.

"Since this girl can't explain, I will. Me and Vriska... dig each other," he explained.

"What?" he said stunned. "Wait, am I hearing this right? You guys... are... and you... what? I'm sorry, but, when did this happen?" John asked.

"A few weeks ago, when Nepeta threw some party for Karkat's Wriggling Day or other," Dave said, trying to give a logical answer for when this could've started. Vriska decided to throw some details in there, then Dave had another idea.

"And we both decided to leave when we got bored, and we left here, my house, and then-"

"We fucked." Dave added. Vriska gasped, and looked at him. John's jaw dropped, and looked at them. He couldn't even sputter anything out. This all was very amusing to Dave; it was hard for him not to laugh.

"Dave! I wasn't ready to tell him that! How could you?" Vriska hid her face and looked away, and Dave held her tightly.

"Sorry, babe. Thought you really wanted him to know. You felt like you didn't want to keep it a secret anymore, so I wanted to break the news to him, so you wouldn't have to," Dave said, still trying to sound genuine for John.

"But not when I'm around!" Vriska scolded. John started laughing, very abnormally loudly, as if he wanted their attention. They both eyed John.

"N-no! It's fine, Vriska! Don't cry! It's-it's just... a lot to take in! Um, wow! My two best friends... did that, well!" he laughed it all off, his arm reaching behind him. John then came up to the both of them, hugging them tightly. He at Vriska, smiling.

"It's fine! You'll always be my friend!" he assured her there was nothing to worry about. She smiled back, her heart melting on the inside.

_"Yeah, he's better at playing "Boyfriend" then I ever will be,"_ Dave thought. _"They're good together."_

"Now, are you ready?" John asked Vriska. She nodded, smiling.

"When am I not ready?" she smirked at John, who laughed happily in response.

"Haha, yeah," he said. Dave took his arms off of them, letting them walk out again. She looked back at Dave, winking and smiling, giving him a thumbs up. He gave her a thumbs up, too. He then saw John lift Vriska in his arms, and both started flying away.

He blushed as he saw Vriska looking down at him. Maybe she'll forget about the kiss. He shut the door, leaning against it inside.

"Have fun, girls," he sighed, putting his hands to face. Okay, that whole "sex scenario" was way too much for a start. It was a funny idea at the time, but now that Dave's really thinking about it, he sees how that wasn't cool at all. His phone beeped.

Message from: gallowsCalibrator

He sighed heavily, prepared for the worst, and read the first the message.

gallowsCalibrator [GC] started trolling turntechGodhead [TG]

GC: TH4T W4S 4 N1C3 K1SS D4V3

===End of Chapter 5===

* * *

**A/N:** hey, it's sassyflowers. cause flowers are soooooooo sassy.

so, yeah. i really wanted to end this chapter already; it was originally supposed to be longer, but you know what? fuck it.

i hope i didn't leave any of you on a cliff hanger or anything! if i did, i'm sorry. i'll post the next chapter asap.

-sf


	6. Chapter 6

===Chapter 6===

===Be Dave.

(You are now Dave, where we had left off moments ago...)

GC: TH4T W4S 4 N1C3 K1SS D4V3

GC: 1T SM3LL3D D3L1C1OUS :]

Dave gasped at this.

TG: wait how the hell do you know

GC: DUD3 1 L1V3 L1K3 R1GHT 1N FRONT OF VR1SK4S HOUS3! OR D1D YOU ALR34DY FORG3T TH4T?

Dave looked out the window, and saw Terezi wave at him from across the street in her own house. He reluctantly waved back.

TG: yeah i forgot that

GC: :]

GC: 1 SM3LL3D 1T 4LL GO DOWN

TG: so you didnt hear anything right

GC: NO BUT 1 NOT1C3D SOM3TH1NG STR1D3R

GC: YOU W3R3 PL4Y1NG BOYFR13ND W3R3NT YOU?

GC: OOOH 4M 1 R1GHT? ;O

TG: fuck

GC: 4R3 YOU S3R1OUSLY GONN4 DO TH4T WH3N TH3 WHOL3 PL4N 1S TO G3T VR1SK4 4ND JOHN TOG3TH3R?

GC: 1 M34N WONT TH4T B4CKF1R3 1N SOM3 W4Y?

TG: nah i dont think so

GC: HOW C4N YOU B3 SO SUR3?

TG: because our relationship is part of the plan too

GC: :?

TG: shes supposed to look like

TG: "damn"

TG: "that bitch is so boss shes so fucking badass and legit"

TG: "holy shit id tap that"

TG: "fuck shes taken by some ironic cool kid"

TG: "dont care id still tap that"

TG: you know

GC: OK4444Y?

GC: 1 ST1LL DONT S33 HOW TH4TLL 3ND UP

TG: the first rule of life is

TG: just go with it

TG: i mean well find a plan sooner or later

TG: lately ive been full of ideas

GC: Y3S D4V3 "TH3 1D34 M4K3R" STR1D3R 1S D3F1N1T3LY 4 N3W ON3

TG: no that sucks even more

GC: TH3N WH4T 1S COOL?

TG: dave strider

TG: thats already bamf by itself

GC: TRU3 TRU3 1LL G1V3 YOU TH4T :]

GC: SO, WH3N C4N 1 H3LP OUT?

TG: actually come over now

TG: theyre gonna go to johns for their date

TG: and i took solluxs earring thing so itll work out

GC: :O

GC: D4V3 1F H3 F1NDS OUT H3 M1GHT W3LL

TG: yeah i know hack me to death

TG: dont care

GC: :]

GC: D4V3 YOU 4R3 4 M4N TH4TS SO SUR3 OF H1MS3LF

TG: hells yeah

GC: WHY DO 1 N33D TO COM3 OV3R?

TG: cause itll be fun listening in on their convos

TG: youd like that wouldnt you

GC: :O

GC: B3 TH3R3 1N 4 S3C!

TG: thats right get over here girl

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC]

Dave opened the door, and saw Terezi running over, a huge grin plastered on her face. He smirked at her, and let her in.

"Come on, girl," he grabbed her hand, and closed the door behind her.

"Oh my god! This is gonna be hilarious!" she giggled, and started hopping around. Dave smiled at her attitude; Terezi always seemed to be so energetic, _all the time. _She started sniffing around with a curious look on her face. "Wow, I didn't realize... I've never been in Vriska's hive before! Isn't that weird? I mean, we live so close!" she asked, looking back at Dave.

He shrugged, "I don't know, not really..."

"But you'd expect that since we're friends and all!" she said, sniffing around more.

Dave remembered what Vriska said to him earlier, "It's been... complicated with her lately... I wouldn't call us friends anymore, per se... It's a troll thing, Dave."

He was about to ask her about that, but then Terezi jumped up, saying, "Whoah! I smell something intriguing to my nose," she snickered devilshly, and ran around. Dave reluctantly followed her.

She started exploring, and found stairs. Dave followed her as she crawled up the stairs on all fours, like an animal. Terezi sure is weird, sometimes... When they both got up, they both noticed there was an open door. When they walked up, they saw it was her bedroom. For some reason, Dave felt awkward being in her room, and felt like he was invading her privacy. But Terezi just walked in excitedly, sniffing everywhere.

Inside, the walls were painted a dark grey, and her walls had FLARPing posters all over them, as well as posters of Nic Cage with hearts drawn all over them. Wow, she's into that shit, too? If John and Vriska aren't a match made in shitty movie heaven, then Dave doesn't know what is. He carefull walked in, there were tiny dice and broken magic 8 balls everywhere, doesn't she ever clean up after herself? In the corner, Dave saw some of Vriska's FLARPing manuals and a drawing of herself, dressed like a pirate. He had to admit, she had some art skills. There were also multiple papers on the walls, with red scribbles all over them. Large spider webs were created in corners, and there was only a desk in the room for her laptop, but many wires and broken machines were also there.

He started at one of them, and asked Terezi, "What the hell are those things supposed to be?"

"Oh, Vriska's an apocalypse buff. She's into all those end-of-the-world scenarios, sort of like Aradia, and she builds Doomsday devices," Terezi answered casually.

"Why would she build something that could end the world when she doesn't even use them?"

"Well, it's not like any of these pieces of shit ever worked, anyway!" Terezi said, kicking one of them. "She used to tell me about how frustrated she would get when none of them work function right or even turn on, and most would end up exploding," she laughed, leaning on the floor, and picking up a few of the many dice scattered all over Vriska's room.

"But... did she ever actually plan to use them?" Dave asked worriedly.

"Pfft, no. She just likes to for the hell of it. She just wants to prove to herself that she's actually capable of building something that can destroy the universe, I guess for prideful purposes, or something," Terezi indicated, to help Dave relax. "Don't worry; she'd never actually do that, she's not _that_ much of a bitch."

"I guess not... I mean, I hear a lot of people call her that, especially Karkat, but she never did something in front of me that told me she was a bitch," Dave said.

He saw her frown, as she got up from the floor, and dropped the dice.

"You have_ no idea_, Dave," she uttered.

"What did she do to make most of you guys to hate her?"

"Where do I begin!" Terezi said. "Oh wait, I've the perfect start." She grinned, taking off her glasses. She pointed to her face, and revealed her red eyes.

Dave raised his eyebrows. He didn't know her eyes were completely red. It almost scared him.

"She's the reason I'm blind, for one," Terezi leaned against the wall, putting her glasses back on. "Let's see, there's a lot more where that came from. She's why Aradia is dead, and why Tavros used to be crippled. So yeah, we all have our reasons..." She sighed heavily, and sat down. Dave sat next to her, watching out for any tiny dice.

"Then, I have one more question for you."

"What?"

"Why do you all still put up with her?"

Terezi just stared into space, not able to come up with an answer, and then sighed, looking away from Dave. "Well, for one, she knows how to plan. She has skills, I'll give her that, and she's incredibly smart when it comes to the point when we need a plan to win. She definite;y went all out when we were battling Jack. But she still is completely conniving and bitchy and insane and-" Terezi laughed. "And neutral. Hahaha, okay, let's have a sneak peek on their date."

Dave immediately gets on Vriska's laptop, sitting on the weird spinny chair and Terezi grabbing a chair to sit next to him, and plugs in the device that's connected to the earring. He turns the volume up, and smirks at Terezi, who eagerly smirks back.

"You ready?"

"Hell yeah!"

Dave presses enter on the keyboard, and they get ready for some fun.

===End of Chapter 6===

* * *

**A/N:** hey, sassyflowers again.

Yeah, I think I just got lazy with the end, sorry if it's shitty or something to you. Honestly, with all of my cosplay planning and studying, I almost have no time to do this kind of stuff, so I apologize. And I promise I will make the next chapter longer and a lot better, with John and Vriska's "friend date." *wink wonk* Well, when I have real time to do it.

(To Gracie: DO YOU NOT LOVE TEREZI IN THIS OMFG XDDD)

Okay, done.

-sf


	7. Chapter 7

===Chapter 7===

===Be Vriska.

(You are Vriska right now, and you're about to head to the love of your life's home, John Egbert, and you are currently in a mood where if you had a Facebook page, then your status would most accurately be this: "so fucking nervous right now holy shit omg i need dave fuuuuuuuuck i'm not ready for this." But Facebook sucks, so fuck that bullshit.)

Vriska's face flushed as she held onto John tighter, and as she was able to see the ground more clearly. Even if she's excited to be with him in his house, she doesn't ever want this to end. Flying through the sky, the air blowing in her face, and being held so close him, forever. Yeah, she's happy and all, but she's also so freaking nervous! She has no idea what to do! Fuck, she's not ready for this! She needs Dave! Well, good thing he gave you this earring. He's able to hear and respond to you, and you're able to hear and respond to him. So, it's almost like he's here. She looks back up at John, blushing. She loves how he makes sure no rain would fall on them, he blows it all away with his windy powers. They weren't talking for a while, but Vriska liked it that way. She didn't want to bring up anything awkward or embarrassing..

"So, are you and Dave, like,_ really a thing_?" John broke the silence, catching Vriska off guard.

"Wait, what?" she asked.

"You know, was that whole thing about, you know, 'we fucked and stuff', real? Are my two best friends actually, well, dating?" John wondered.

Vriska didn't answer for a while; she honestly didn't know what to do. She used to always lie to John, but not really. Only temporary lies, like her name being Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, or her putting him to sleep so he can be a god, but nothing really that was still a lie. She actually didn't like lying to John! It was...just weird. Her and John would share a lot of secrets with each other. Why should she, or why would she, lie to him about something like that? It made her feel really uncomfortable. That's it; she's fucking had it.

"Um...no, that was a lie."

"What?"

"Um..." Now Vriska felt ashamed. Dammit; John always makes her feel like this when she temporarily lies to him.

(Not about Mindfang though, that was just badass. She FLARPs as her anyway.)

"Okay, John, just let me explain. That was a joke. Me and Dave did not... fuck."

"Why would you joke about that?"

"Um... well it Dave's idea in the first place! I just went along with it. I wouldn't actually lie about something like that by myself, you know? I'm not like that!" Vriska said. Hey, it was true.

"That's... not like you Vriska!" John said. "Don't just go along with things he says! It makes you look like you're easily manipulated, like me!" John laughed at the end.

"Ha! You're right, I wouldn't want to look like you!" Vriska laughed, too.

"Yeah, but it's true and all! I mean, I fell for it that first time we spoke and you said your name was Marquise!"

"Marquise is a title!" Vriska corrected him. "We've talked about this!"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry," John apologized. "I'm so dumb sometimes..."

"N-no, it's cool," Vriska said, looking away and turn face blushing lightly. She absolutely fucking _hated it_ when John looked sad or upset. "I mean, I was dumb to go along with Dave's joke, I'm the dumb one here."

"No, you're not dumb, Vriska."

"Anyone who listens to Dave is dumb!"

_"Not cool, Vriska."_ she heard a voice say. She scoffed; yeah, that's right. Dave's here.

She whispered quiet enough for John not to hear. "It's true! I wasn't the one to say, 'hey, let's say we had sex!' Not cool, Strider."

_"Girl, you are not going to sass me right now. And I know it wasn't cool to lie about that bullshit. Sorry."_

"It's fine..." Vriska said. She didn't want him to be upset either.

"So, are you and Dave dating though? Or was that another lie?"

"Um, yeah. That was a joke, too."

===Be Dave.===

(You are now Dave.)

Well, fuck. That old plan was a bust anyway. Terezi sat next to him as they both listened in on John an Vriska's "friend-d8." He needs to correct her later, friends do not date. Terezi was still licking away at the piece of red chalk she brought. What the fuck was with her? You don't eat chalk. You don't do that with chalk.

She asked. between licks, "So, no more of that 'damn she's swooped off her feet by some ironic cool kid' bullshit?"

"Nah. It wasn't gonna work anyway. I could think of better plans..."

"On the contrary, Dave." Terezi grinned, nugging at his side with her elbow. "I think you wanted to be known as Vriska's matesprit, didn't you? Am I right, am I right? Hehehehe!" she giggled.

Dave smiled and pushed her away. "Shut up," he laughed.

===Be Vriska.===

(Yeeeeeeeeah, you're this 8itch again aren't you?)

"Okay. That would be really weird if you were..." John laughed.

"Heh, yeah," Vriska laughed awkwardly.

"Okay, we're here," John says as they begin to land. She pouts mentally, that was fun, they both should fly together more often. Not the conversation part, though.

"Oh, good. I was starting to wonder when we'd get there," Vriska laughs, John laughing with her.

"Yeah, I don't understand why you live so far away! Why did you guys build them that far?" John asked.

"I have no idea; ask Karkat. He was the genius who decided to put us all over the place," Vriska sighed unsettled. "He made Gamzee live so far, and I have to live right across from Terezi! Seriously, it gets me so frustrated!" Vriska said angrily.

"Well, I have to live right in between Kanaya and Feferi, even if that's not bad. I mean, Karkat's plan sure is weird and I still don't quite understand it, but he is your leader, so it would be best to do as he says, you know?" John said, trying to make her situation better. Vriska sighed, smiling at John.

"I swear, one day you'll get my frustration with that nubby horned asshole, _a lot_ more than you do now, Egbert. Trust me on this one," Vriska laughed. John just shrugged.

"Yeah, we'll see I'm pretty much already frustrated with him, and other things. Hey, let's hurry inside!" John said excitedly, and grabbed Vriska's hand.

_"Oh, my Gog,"_ she thought. _"He's holding my hand..."_ She felt her heart flutter and her face get hot. She thought she would melt away in his hands right then and there. When they were in, Vriska took notice into the cleanness and neatness of the foyer. He sure knows how to pick up after himself. Vriska does for the rest of her house, but if anyone went into her room, it would make her look like a total slob. Eww!

"Make yourself welcome on the couch or something!" John said, floating in the air. He took a seat on... well, nowhere. Just... air. Vriska sat down on the couch, and took her coat off. She was happy to be in here, but she still couldn't get over the feeling that she was invading his personal space.

"So what do you want to do?" John asked Vriska.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" Vriska asked politely.

"No, you decide. You're a guest, so let's do what you want to do!" John smiled. Vriska smiled back and thought to herself.

"Hmm, I would like... to watch a human Earth movie!" she smirked. "I'm giving you a challenge! Show me the best there is!"

"Haha, okay! Now, let me go upstairs to my movie collection..." John said.

"'Kay..." Vriska said, as she sat back.

After a few seconds of silence, she heard, _"Nice one."_

She gasped, and then realized it was Dave again.

"Oh, hi. I forgot you gave me this thing," she sighed. But she felt uneasy talking to him; she made sure she was whispering as she spoke to him.

_"Already? Wow."_

"Yeah..." Vriska sighed.

_"You sound upset."_

"I'm not! Just... nervous is all."

_"Why? You're fine right now."_

"I know, but still..."

_"I don't think you'll need me. You're doing fine on your own and all. You used to talk to Egbert all the time, and now all of a sudden you're like, 'Why won't John-senpai notice me' or some shit like that."_

"Because! Ever since I realized my feelings for him, it just wasn't the same! I can't bring myself to talk to him the same way! Back then, he was just one of ,y friends who was kind of stupid, and cute, but in a conciliatory kind of way, and now it's in a concupiscent way! It's just awkward now!"

_"Dude, you never acted like this before. John naturally likes you, anyway. Just be the old you, and you'll be fine."_

"Okay, okay..."

_"Dave, Dave, hey, Dave! Make Vriska eat dirt! Hahahahaha!"_ Vriska heard a familiar voice say.

"Dave, who's...! Tell me you did not let Terezi in my house! Tell me you didn't!"

_"Sorry about that, troll girl. Couldn't resist."_

_"Hey, Vriska! Eat dirt! Hehehehehe!"_

"I swear I'll fucking kill you Terezi! Don't you touch anything in my room!"

_"Haha, ooooh I wonder what's this Doomsday device do? Oops, it's broken! Hehehe!"_

"Terezi!"

_"Girl, it's all chill. She's just fucking with you."_

"Terezi, I want you out of my house, and I'll deal with your mistakes later, Dave."

_"Blargh!"_

_"Cool."_

"Hey, I'm back!" Vriska heard John say. She almost jumped, but turned to look at him, smiling.

"Oh, hi John! Um, what movie did you pick?"

"A Time to Kill! It's sweet, so sweet you wouldn't even understand!" John looked so excited and happy to show Vriska; it made the troll smile and laugh. He's so stupid sometimes, it's adorable.

"Cool! Um, but what's it about?"

"It's about this lawyer who has to defend this guy who's being accused of murdering two guys who raped his 10-year-old daughter, and it starts the rebirth of the KKK, and Matthew McCounaughey is in it with Samuel L. Jackson and Sandra Bullock, and it's just so sweet! I'd think you'd like it! Matthew McCounaughey is awesome!"

"Heh, sure." Honestly, Vriska didn't understand half of what John said, but she was happy to see him all jumpy and excited.

The Heir went to the television and put the DVD in the slot. Then he stood up and walked to the couch. John sat next to Vriska on her left. It was actually pretty close for her, and she turned her face away, smiling and blushing.

"Oh! I just got and idea; why don't I make popcorn? Be right back!" John got up again, leaving Vriska to herself. She fell of the couch purposely, and curled up in a ball on the floor.

"Dave..." she whispered.

_"What's up."_

"I can't do this..."

_"Well, what are you to about to do?"_

"We're gonna watch a movie, called A Time to Kill..."

_"Oh, great. More of John's shitty movies. But you're into his kind of stuff, aren't you?"_

"Well, yeah! It's one of the reasons I like him! But, it's getting weird! He was sitting so close to me, and and he went to go get popcorn."

_"Dude, you're doing fine. I didn't he hear him say, 'Oh, get the fuck out of my house yet.'"_

"No, I'm gonna fuck something up! It's just my luck, and I just know it!" Vriska sighed, getting back up on the couch again. She saw John coming again. "He's here. By Dave."

"Okay, I got some!" John said, sitting down next to her again. "Are you ready for one of the best movies ever?"

"Yep!" she smiled, and leaned her head on his arm. They were so close, it made Vriska feel like she was in heaven. Her head perked up as she saw the movie start.

_"Ever seen a man executed?"_

_"No."_

_"What I suggest is you go to an execution, and see a man be killed. You watch him die, and you watch him beg!"_

The troll sat next to John, watching the first part of the movie, but then got bored. She didn't really get it that much. Maybe because it's an Earth movie, and you know, _Vriska's from a whole other planet and stuff? _She tried listening to a few things, but it wasn't exactly working...

_"Will you help an old lady to her car?"_

_"You don't need any help, Ethel. But I'd be honored to escort you to your automobile."_

That one made Vriska baffled. _"But, that's the same thing..."_ she thought.

She wasn't paying attention that much as it played, she was just looking at John the whole time.

John was actually... pretty attractive to say the least. His messy black bangs rested just above his bright blue eyes that were behind his glasses. He had adorable buck teeth and was wearing a goofy and excited looking smile. He was something to work on, but Vriska liked him just the way he was. She started to watch some of it with John, but couldn't. The Heir took her breath away. Okay, wow. That was just the stupidest pun she had ever thought of.

Whatever, Vriska was just happy to be with him. But she was also tired. And cold. She sighed heavily, and put her arms around her body, and shivered a little. Why was his house so cold? John probably noticed, since the next thing he asked was, "Oh, are you cold?"

"Yeah, a little. Don't worry about it."

"No, let me go get you a blanket!" John got up again. Dammit, she just wants spend the rest of their friend date with him. Well, might as well pay attention now...

_"I want to tell you a story. I'm going to ask you all to close your eyes while I tell you the story. I want you to listen to me. I want you to listen to yourselves. Go ahead. Close your eyes, please. This is a story about a little girl walking home from the grocery store one sunny afternoon. I want you to picture this little girl. Suddenly a truck races up. Two men jump out and grab her. They drag her into a nearby field and they tie her up and they rip her clothes from her body. Now they climb on. First one, then the other, raping her, shattering everything innocent and pure with a vicious thrust in a fog of drunken breath and sweat. And when they're done, after they've killed her tiny womb, murdered any chance for her to have children, to have life beyond her own, they decide to use her for target practice. They start throwing full beer cans at her. They throw them so hard that it tears the flesh all the way to her bones. Then they urinate on her. Now comes the hanging. They have a rope. They tie a noose. Imagine the noose going tight around her neck and with a sudden blinding jerk she's pulled into the air and her feet and legs go kicking. They don't find the ground. The hanging branch isn't strong enough. It snaps and she falls back to the earth. So they pick her up, throw her in the back of the truck and drive out to Foggy Creek Bridge. Pitch her over the edge. And she drops some thirty feet down to the creek bottom below. Can you see her? Her raped, beaten, broken body soaked in their urine, soaked in their semen, soaked in her blood, left to die. Can you see her? I want you to picture that little girl. Now imagine she's white."_

Vriska didn't understand that last part. Who cares what color her skin is? Black, white, what's the fucking difference? Earth sure is weird to her. Maybe it isn't her place to understand the Earth. Everyone on Alternia had the same grey skin color, but not blood. Maybe it was different for them, like Alternia was about blood color, and Earth was about skin? Who cares right now?

_"Do you think they should deserve to die?"_

_"Yes, they deserved to die and I hope they burn in hell!"_

Vriska raised her eyebrows. Well, okay... She didn't really know what the hell was going on in this movie, due to her study of John Egbert.

John came back, and threw a blanket around Vriska. It was really long and thick, the warmth felt so nice.

"Thanks, John."

"No problem!" John said, smiling. He sat next to her again, and asked, "So, what I miss?"

"The guy is...you know," she pointed at the screen.

John laughed, "Yeah, I do! I've seen this movie like a bunch of times!" He then crawled into the blanket with Vriska, wrapped up just like her. Her heart thumped and she smiled, turning away.

After a few more minutes, the movie ended. Vriska sighed, stretching her arms out happily. John hugged her, and she gasped.

"Hehe, did you like the movie?" John asked.

"Yeah. It was cool," Vriska said hugging him back. He let go, making her a little upset.

"Well, I'm glad you did!" John said, and stood up, bowing in front of her and reaching out her hand. "May I escort you to your home, my lady?" he joked.

Vriska giggled and put Dave's coat back on, grabbing his hand. "Oh, it would be my pleasure!" she played along. He quickly held Vriska in his arms, making her gasp quietly. He opened the door, and flew away again. She held him closer this time.

They got to Vriska's hive pretty quick, much to her displeasure. He landed and let her go, still wearing that goofy smile.

"Well, see you tomorrow, I guess..." John said.

"Bye, John..." Vriska was about to turn and open her door, when John quickly planted a small kiss on her cheek. She froze up and looked at him in shock.

"Bye Vriska!" he waved, and flew away. The Thief was left in surprise and pure happiness.

"Well, you look like you had a fun time." She turned and saw Terezi and Dave standing her open door, with devious smirks on both their faces.

===End of Chapter 7===

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, sassyflowers is still converting carbon dioxide to oxygen! That's what I call progress! Yeah, sorry for no updates in a while. I was in Boston for the past two days and I saw Plymouth Rock and stuff. \(._.)/ What now, bitches?

Also, I promised you a better and longer chapter, so here you go.

Okay, I just want to talk about the plot outline, although this originally going to be a PWP* one chapter fic on DaveVrisk, I thought my friend deserves better than that, so now it's a whole story, as most can tell. So, the AU* is that... I don't know, they're living in dream bubbles they live in those Alternian houses that were found in the Meenah flash games. That's the best I can think of. And they live in their own hive, if they found their own, or wherever Karkat puts them.

CG: YOU WILL DO AS I SAY, BECAUSE I'M THE LEADER, SO FUCK YOU ALL.

And _OBVIOUSLY_, Equius, Nepeta, Feferi, Kanaya, Eridan, Vriska, Tavros and Jade are all still alive in this fic. That's why it's an AU. That's all I wanted to say on this matter.

Also, I surprisingly didn't have them watch Con Air. Nope, it's been done waaaaaaaay too much!

***PWP= Plot? What Plot? **(Hehe. Lol.)

***AU= Alternate Universe** (Some people still do not understand these concepts, so I just added that for those people. You know who you are.)

-sf


	8. Chapter 8: Moirails

===Chapter 8===

===Be Dave.

(You are Dave Strider. That's really all there is to say on the matter.)

Dave and Terezi walked up, and laughed. They went downstairs, and opened the door to Vriska and John. He stopped smiling as he saw John kiss Vriska, just like he did earlier. It made the Knight feel weird on the inside, and his fists clenched up. Then John flew away, and Vriska just stood there. Her breath was probably taken away, by the _Heir_...

Wow, that was the worst pun ever. Dave, just, stop thinking.

His thoughts were interrupted anyway by Terezi, who said, "Well, you look like you had a fun time." Dave smiled just as Terezi did when he thought about what they just heard from Sollux's hearing thingy. He smirked when he saw the surprised look on the spider troll's face.

"O-oh, Jegus! Terezi! Get out of here!" Vriska said, stomping her foot and pointing at Terezi's house. The blind girl groaned, and hugged Dave tightly, standing on one foot.

"Later, Strider!" she giggled, and ran to her house, her arms spread out like an airplane.

"Bye, _Trapezi_," he called out, making the girl turn back and stick her tongue out playfully. Dave then took a look at Vriska standing in front of him, who was wearing a huge grin on her face. "Whoa, you _do_ look like you had a fun time," Dave said, and they both walked inside.

"Yes! Today was just great! What time is it?" she said with a sign of jumpiness.

"It's like, I don't know, five?" Dave shrugged, as they both walked up into her room. She sat at her computer, spinning around in the chair.

"Wow, a lot of time has passed!" she smiled, spinning once again. Wow, she had fun. Her giddiness made Dave smile a little. He was happy for her and all, but still felt something was off. She's never like this. He thinks that even Terezi hasn't seen her like this. It's cute to see a supposed ruthless FLARPer act like this, but it's also really... fucking creepy.

"Can I have my coat?" Dave asked. She took it off, and held it out him. Grabbing it, Dave put it on, and started walking out of the room.

"Hey, where are you going?" she asked. He looked back, and saw she almost looked saddened. It made Dave gulp nervously.

"Um, I'm leaving and all..."

"Aw, don't go already! We need to make plans! Planning, planning, planning!" she put her hand in the air, and stood up in the chair. She wobbled at first a little, then got the hang of it. "Holy shit, this is fun..."

"Why do we need to plan?" Dave groaned.

"Hey, don't you groan at me, Strider! You said you'd help, so you have to help me out!"

"Why not anyone else?" Dave sighed, taking off his coat. She instantly stopped spinning, and sat back in the chair, looking down.

"Because... I..." she mumbled the rest.

"What?"

"I have no one else," she said louder.

"Yeah, you do. There are other people besides me, you know."

"Not helpful ones?"

"Aradia?"

"No way! She's a freaking robot now and tried to killed me one time!" Vriska said.

"Tavros?"

"Like he knows anything!"

"Sollux."

"Sthrider, pleasthe. That wasth the sthupidesth questhion I've ever heard."

"...I'm not even gonna ask about Karkat, or Eridan for that matter..."

"Yeah, you better not."

"Nepeta."

"All she'll say is, 'Eww! Shipping John and Vriska is gross! I like Vriska as kismesises with Terezi! That's the best!'"

"Kanaya."

"Do you know how fucking pathetic I would look asking my ex for love advice? No!"

"Terezi's your friend, sort of."

"That's the problem. Only sort of..."

"Equius."

"'Oh my, I need a towel...' He can't even handle himself around Aradia!"

"...Gamzee?"

"Motherfucking... no. What would he do? He'd go up to John and say, 'Hey, best friend! Vriska's motherfucking red for you.' And I personally think I do not need that!"

"Why not Jade?"

"Think again, Strider! She's a complete tool, and she already has her hands tied with Karkat, anyway."

"Um, hey. How about Feferi? And Rose?"

Vriska groaned, sinking in the chair. "No, just no!"

"What's wrong with them?" Dave asked.

"Everything. All Feferi does is fake around with me and make me look like a dumbass, and Rose... just Rose..."

"There's nothing wrong with Rose. Rose is my sis, she's great."

"Yeah, she's great and all, and I loved her plan for when you guys were stuck on your planets, but she's dating Kanaya, and she acts like Kanaya, and we already know why I'm not gonna ask Kanaya! She's like... the human version of Kanaya!" Vriska shuddered.

"Well, I know for a fact that you actually don't have a problem with Rose or Feferi..."

"Please! I fucking hate them! Rose is really annoying and Feferi's a little _bitch_..."

"No you don't. I could tell."

"Dave, no! Urgh, I hate them all so much!" She went to one of her Doomsday devices and kicked it so hard, it landed all the way across the room, shattering it completely. She growled loudly. Dave backed away a little, his eyes widening at her fit. Holy shit, she really can be a bitch.

...Karkat was right.

"They are so infuriating, though! I hate them so much, but they don't really show that they hate me! It's just like with Aradia! The only reason I regret ever killing her is because now she's so boring! Urgh! I probably should just rip my heart out of my chest and pound it to a bloody pulp here on my desk! Pound pound pound pound pound pound pound _pound_!" She , and beat her desk with her fist for every pound.

"Look at that, nasty blue blood all over me. Why not?! Might as well open the floodgates and paint my whole hive with this oh so enviable cerulean swill! Because clearly it's up to me to feel emotions for both sides of everyone I know!" She kept ranting and ranting about everyone.

"Karkat's a ornery and cranky fuckass, Tavros is a useless and hateless loser, Aradia's a miserable soulless witch, Nepeta is a shipping weirdo who's scared of me, Kanaya doubts that I have feelings for anything, Terezi dumped away our what-could-have-been friendship, Gamzee is a stoned juggalo, Equius is a sweaty freak, Eridan is an annoying asshole hipster, and then John... he's so oblivious to my feelings that..." She sniffed a little, and then stomped her foot on the ground.

"Why the hate?" Dave raised his voice only a little, trying to talk to her and calm her down.

"Because... I hate everyone! I hate hate hate hate hate hate hate _hate_ everyone! _I HAAAAAAAATE EVERYONE!_ I hate the world!" She sat on the floor. "It's just full of jerks who think I'm a_ bigger_ jerk..." Dave was appalled when he realized Vriska was crying now. He sat next to her, unsure of what to do next. He decided to try and put his arm around the scary girl to comfort her. She immediately hugged him tightly, and sobbed into his shoulder for what seemed like forever. Vriska's so... _complicated._ No wonder people don't like her, the whole mood switch from happiness to extreme anger to sadly crying on him, was pretty fucking scary to say the least. Maybe it's because no one knows the real Vriska. Fuck, Dave didn't even know the real Vriska! Her sobbing started to die down, so Dave tried talking to her now.

"You... you don't hate John..." Dave said, hugging her back. They let go of each other, and Vriska rubbed her eyes, smiling.

"Yeah, that's probably the one thing in the world I can't hate... oh wait, I don't hate you." She looked at him, her face blue from all of her tears.

"Why don't you hate me?" Dave wondered. Why didn't she hate him?

"I don't know, I can't bring myself to hate you. I don't really have a reason for hating you." she laid back on the floor, sighing. "Well, that was nice..."

"What was?"

"Crying."

Dave raised an eyebrow. "You... liked crying?" That's a little weird...

"Yeah. It made me feel a lot better. I barely ever cry, anyway. It makes me look... weak." Dave laid on the floor next to her.

"Well, why aren't you afraid of crying in front of me? I might think you look weak."

"But you don't, do you? If you just asked that, right?"

"Well, not really. I don't cry a lot either. I mean, I'm good at hiding my emotions, like a man would do. I was taught by my Bro and all. Like, when I found him dead, I knew he wouldn't want me to cry over him like a wimp or something."

"You didn't cry over that?" Vriska asked.

"Well, no. I mean, did once, when I was all alone." Dave blushed when he realized what he just said. He never told anyone that! Fuck! He looked away from her in shame. Maybe he shouldn't of done that.

"I guess that's where me and you are different, then." Vriska sat up, and Dave followed. "I think... I like someone holding me and caring for me when I'm crying. When I cry alone, it makes me feel even more alone, like I have no one..." she looked at him, smiling. "So, I'm glad you're here. Thanks for being here."

"Do I even want to ask why?"

"Well, since you kind of just did, I think it's because...I'm comfortable around you now," she grinned.

Dave smirked. "Oh wow, I've grown onto you already?"

"Ha, yes." Vriska grabbed onto his arm. She then got up, and helped Dave get on his feet. "Now, out of my room. I'm gonna get dressed. Unless you want to see me naked," she said, with no sign of amusement on her face. Holy shit, was she being serious?

Dave blushed and speed walked out, "No problem."

"Wait downstairs! I'll be there in a few!" she called out to him.

"Okay..." Dave walked down the steps, and went to her couch. Like most things down in this part of her house, it was blue. Wow, she sure shows off her colors in pride... He sat down, and thought about what Vriska said. Seeing her naked... Dave, wake up already! Get those thoughts out of your head this instant! What the hell is wrong with you?! You can masturbate to that later! He shook his head, and slapped his face softly.

_"Get yourself together, man..."_ he thought, shaking.

"Okay, I'm coming down!" he heard Vriska call out, and he heard her footsteps come down the stairs. When he saw her, he swears, he almost collapsed. She was wearing a very thin white t-shirt with a Scorpio sign on it in cerulean blue, blue shorts right above her knees, and her hair tied back in a ponytail, and a small smile on her face and a tint of blue blush on her cheeks.

...

_She was cute!_

{(**sassyFlowers [SF] started FUCKING WITH** turntechGodhead [TG]:

**SF:What in the hell is going on?! Vriska?_ Cute? _Dave, are you saying _the_ Vriska Serket looks _cute?_**

TG: what oh fuck

TG: yes no wait no i mean what is happening now

TG: who are you

**SF: Irregardless to the point I'm trying to make!**

**SF: You find Vriska, the _bitchiest _bitch in the universe, to be attractive? Who the_ hell_ do you think you are?! Only _I_ can think that!**

TG: stop messing with me!

TG: shut up and go away

**SF: You're the only talking, bud.**

**SF: You thought it. I was just sitting at my desk, writing my DaveVrisk and Johnkat* fanfics, and you're the one who thought, "jesus fuck shes cute." Who does that? Dave Strider. Dave. Fucking. Strider. Thinks Vriska Serket is the cutest thing he's ever found in a dream bubble.**

TG: i said no such thing

**SF: BUT YOU THOUGH IT! The point is you THOUGHT IT! No one thinks like that! You thought it was like looking at the troll version of Jade Harley!**

TG: shut up now or ill rap you to death

**SF: Bitch, please. I'm the one typing. I practically _own you_ at this very moment.** I can make you do whatever I please. :) I'm the one writing the fic, remember? I can make march out of there right now, slap Vriska in the face, and run away to find John and FUCK. HIM. SENSELESS. **

**SF: Is that what you want, you insufferable prick?**

TG: WHAT did you just call me

**SF: Do you want to be one to ruin this wonderful DaveVrisk fanfic, and turn it into flagrant homosexual smut? That pleases you, doesn't it? **

**SF: Hey, everyone! Dave Strider is homo for Egbert! Homo for EGBERT, of all other attractive beings around him, he decides to take away bucktooth's virginity! What a card! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!**

TG: thats it

TG: youre about to get served

TG: by my sick beats

TG: shits about to get rated x up in this bitch

TG: imma bout to throw some sick fires

TG: you ready

**SF: NO! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Please, I'm sorry.**

TG: yeah you better be

**SF: Okay, fine. Onwards to your doom, Strider!**

TG: what

**sassyflowers [SF] started writing fic again. So get out.**

TG: fuck you)}

"Hey, I have a question. Is this even you're real home?" he asked. There sure was a lot of cerulean blue around him.

"No, but I shaped it up to be close! Of course, my lusus isn't here, or my abundance of stairs, or my treasures... but it's close, you know? My room is exactly the same," she answered him.

Dave noticed she was carrying an abundant supply of markers, rolled up posters, and tape. What is she even doing? She sat down on the couch next to him, and placed all of her things on the table in the front of them, grinning.

"Okay, I got all of my stuff."

"...What's this all for?"

"I... um, actually want to practice what I would say to John..." she said, blushing and looking away. It took a few seconds for Dave to react. And react, he did.

"Pfft," he put his hand over his mouth to hide his laugh.

"Hey, what's your deal?" she sneered at him, embarrassed. "Stop laughing at me!"

"I-I'm...not laughing," he said in between quiet chuckles. He then cleared his throat, and looked into her eyes. "Sorry."

"It's okay, for now," she grinned. "But next time, I might just have to hurt you..."

"Ha," he laughed, but was mentally freaking out. He was dealing with someone who had the means, motive, and windows of opportunity to kill, and when all were open, she would. Hopefully, she was just joking with him... "Okay, let's just right a bunch of cheesy pick up lines; John would totes fall for that kind of stuff."

"Oh! I know some of those!" Vriska said, and cleared her throat, trying to sound as manly as possible. "'They say dating is a numbers game, so can I get you number?'"

"No, no, like this: Are you a parking ticket? Cause you've got fine written all over you," Dave said smugly. It made Vriska chuckle in her own weird way.

"Babe, your beauty makes the morning sun look like the dull glimmer of the moon," Vriska shot back at him.

"I'm not a photographer, but I can picture me and you together," said Dave, winking and pointing double pistols at her.

"If I had a star for every time you brightened my day, I'd have a galaxy in my hand," Vriska said, putting her hands on her heart.

"Did you sit in a pile of sugar? Cause you have a pretty sweet ass." Vriska raised her eyebrows, and blushed. Hers seemed to be more related to commitent on affection, while Dave's just sounded like he wanted to get in her pants.

"There isn't a word in the dictionary for how good you look," she smirked.

"I don't have a library card, but mind if I check you out?" Vriska felt jealous. Man, she had to step up her game; his were way better!

"Damn, if sexy was a crime, you would be guilty as charged!" she said.

He held her wrists, and said, "Do you know what I did last night? I looked up at the stars, and matched each one with a reason I love you."

"Hello, I'm a Thief, and I'm here to steal your heart, "she said. They looked at each other, and pulled away from each others' hands when they realized how close they were getting. They looked back at each other again, and laughed.

"Oh, my god. I didn't know you had those in you, Vriska," he said. "Those were actually pretty damn good."

"Yeah, well, you weren't so bad yourself, Strider," she looked at him, and smiled.

"But we're still gonna talk to others about your issues," he told her.

"Urgh!" she groaned. She sunk back into the couch, blowing some hair out of her face and crossing her arms.

"Yep, I'm already thinking, and tomorrow, we're gonna go out and ask Feferi and Rose."

"No! Why?" Vriska whined. Dave stared at her, and facepalmed himself.

"Oh my God, Vriska. There's nothing wrong with asking for a little help, you know. You didn't seem to have a problem with asking me."

"That's because of my plans I had with you! But now, we can't do that anymore because I already told John it wasn't true!" Vriska growled.

"Well, we can make other things work," he assured. "We can still do that hang out plan where he'd just get jealous..."

"Yeah, but what's the point?" Vriska said.

"Just recommending. It was your idea from the start."

"Yeah, but now I know that was just me being dumb," she sighed. "I'm such a fucking idiot..."

"No, it's fine. I know how you feel. I was the one who thought of the whole 'you and me' thing. You're not alone."

"Yeah, we both came up with some pretty dumb plans..."

"But I know we can come up with something."

"Yeah, I had a pretty good day so far, I mean, when John brought me home..." Vriska blushed and smiled. Dave smirked at her.

"Yeah, I saw that. Go ahead. Fangirl all you want about it."

"Okay. Oh my god! I was so happy and I wanted to die when he kissed me! But in a good way, you know?" Vriska giggled. "I just wish I could spend the rest of my life with him, and wished Alternia wasn't gone, and we could rule and conquer and destroy so many beings, just like my ancestor," she sighed, clasping her hands together. Dave widened his eyes at her, giving her a poker face.

"That's probably not gonna work out...I know John, and, um, he's not exactly into that kind of stuff..."

"Yeah, I know. It was just a thought."

"Thoughts aren't going to get us anywhere though, are they?" Dave said, as he turned his whole body to face her and cross his legs on the couch. "We need to actually think right now. What can we do to actually get him to like you? I mean, that kiss was probably a huge improvement, but we got to step up our game. I got nothing, so I hope we can think of something rad soon." Dave was going to go on, but Vriska yawned, and started to draw while just nodding. He could tell she was just pretending to listen. He frowned at her. "Dude, are you even listening?"

"Oh, were you saying something, Strider?" Vriska said, looking up from her drawing. "Sorry, but your getting boring. Like, Kanaya kind of boring. I'm tired. I had a long day." She continued to draw again.

"Dude, you were the one who dragged me into this, and since I care about you and John, I'm actually getting interested in this, and now you're just-hey, that's a cool drawing..." Dave got distracted by her little sketch.

"I know, right? It's me FLARPing as my ancestor, Mindfang!" she held it up proudly to him. "Isn't it just sweet?"

"What's FLARPing?"

"It's the cooler version of LARPing, Live Action Role Playing," she answered.

"So then, what does the 'F' stand for?"

"Hell if I know, but it was fun! Man, those days take me back. They were my glory days. Terezi and I were Scourge Sisters, and Tavros and Aradia were on Team Charge. It's when me and Terezi were a little closer..."

"That's pretty cool, but my drawings are a little more ironic than yours."

"What? My drawings are way cooler!" she said defensively.

"Not."

"Yeah!"

"No."

"Yes."

"Nope."

"Okay then, prove it! I dare you to have a drawing contest with me!" she said as she grabbed another sheet of paper.

He smirked, and said, "Oh, you are so on."

They continued to have the best art contest in the history of paradox space. It consisted of some of Dave's Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff comics, more Mindfang, and really cool shit. Secretly, Vriska also drew a picture of John, but hid it from the Knight. They continued until they ran out of paper.

Vriska smiled as she shook her wrist, "You're not bad, Strider."

"Neither are you, Serket," he said as he held his own wrist.

"Wow, my hand is tired..." she laughed.

"Yeah, me too."

Vriska then looked at him, and said, "Hey, Dave? Can I ask you something?"

"You just did. I'm kidding. Shoot."

"I mean, we've only hung out for Gog knows how long, and you're only here to get me with John, but..." she was sitting on her knees, and faced him. "Will you... be my moirail?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Your... what? Isn't that... one of your troll quadrants...?"

"Um, yeah! Well, maybe I should explain," she said she cleared her throat. A look of sincerity was on her face. "Moirallegiance is the pale quadrant of troll romance. In human concepts, it's like your best friend. But it's a lot more than that. In a way, your moirail would be like your soul mate, but in a nonsexual way, you know? Moirails are there for each other when needed. They keep each other in line, and they care for each other. It's a form of guardianship. They love each other, and are there for you when you feel like shit. Futhermore-!" she was cut off by Dave putting his arms around her, laughing.

"Damn, Vriska! Now you sound like Kanaya! I didn't know you had it in you! You could've just said best friends, you know?" he said.

"Probably picked it up from her?" she laughed hesitantly. "But Dave, like I said, moirallegiance is so much more than that..." He put his hands on her shoulders, smiling.

"Dude. I get it. I'll be your moirail," he told her. She grinned widely, and she hugged him again. He hugged her back, putting one of his hands on her head, and feeling her soft hair. It did feel soft. Then he buried his face in her hair. Wow, she even smells nice... He then looked at her again. "But only on one condition."

"Was is it now?" she asked anxiously. He raised one of her drawings of them together. She was wearing her Mindfang cosplay and he was in his red plush suits with his half blade, and it said, 'Tooooooootal 8osses!'

"Can I have this?" he smirked. "It's so awesome. We both look like we're ready to STRIFE or some shit."

She smiled happily, and raised one of his drawings. It was of Vriska, in her own god tier, if she was already. "Only if you let me have this!"

"Sure. Actually, when I was drawing that, it was originally for you..." he blushed, scratching the back of his head.

"Aw, thanks! I love it; it's awesome!" she put her arms around his waist, burying her face in his broken record shirt. They aren't going to do anything but hug, aren't they? Dammit.

"That's because you're awesome, girl," he said, then blushed. _"Stop it. Just don't talk,"_ he thought as a note to self. "I don't see why they hate on you so much."

"Well, I sort of deserve it, I guess..." she sighed, wrapping her hands on her knees. "But I don't get them all. I've only ever taken what belongs to me. But I was a real bitch back then..."

"Talk," Dave said.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"I want to hear it from you."

"Well, it sucks, but if you want to hear about my life..." she warned him.

"Go," Dave said softly. They continued to have one of the most heartfelt and feely conversations in the history paradox space, (third only to Equius and Nepeta's roleplaying scene, and John and Vriska's conversation about her killing her friend, (NO SPOILERS).)

...

"So, everyone hates me, and I've done so much for them, putting up with their bullshit and listening to them, and they still treat me like I'm a bitch. And I don't get it, and it's just... it's hard, you know?" she said, resting her head on her arms. He was listening to everything she had said in detail, completely interested.

"Yeah, yeah it is," he murmured. "I can sort of get it..."

"Well, then that's good. It's nice to hear that someone understands me..." She yawned, stretching her arms out.

"Wow, what time is it now?" she sighed. Dave checked for her, and his eyes widened. 10:58.

"Holy shit, it's almost eleven, I got to run, bye," he jumped and put on his coat, and ran to the door. She followed her moirail, to give him the right goodbye. They hugged each other once again, and she nuzzled his cheek with hers. He blushed a little deeper at this contact, and stared at her, kind of startled.

"Later, moirail," she smiled.

He hid his blush, and said back, "See ya tomorrow." The Knight then walked away. He started to think to himself.

So, he and Vriska were now moirails. Weren't he and Terezi that? No, that was more of a casual normal friend thing. Now, all he has to work on is making her and John matesprits, or at least that's what he thinks they're called. They have a long way to go...

...and Dave has no idea where to start.

===End of Chapter 8===

* * *

**A/N:** sassyflowers did not die yet. We should celebrate! By bringing up three things:

*****Yes, I am working on a Johnkat fanfiction, and I will put it up in the future, but only when I'm done with it! It was also going to be a PWP one-shot, but I'm sorry, I'm such a writer that I hate not having a plot. It's almost impossible for me to write a short one chapter story. Even in one chapter, I'd still have about 13, 000 words on it! I know, I'm crazy. Anyway, my Johnkat is a Humanstuck/Schoolstuck AU. And it's going to be _long_. So, that's why I haven't updated in a while, and I apologize for that. I will immediately get to work on Chapter 9. Chapter 9 is basically where I pull out the BLIG guns... *big...

CC: F-EF-ERI P-EIX-ES! 38D

Oh, bringing up this DaveVrisk, I am sorry if Vriska is too OOC for you in any way, my badness. It's just, my story couldn't really work unless her personality was changed a bit. Or it was that I didn't think about it at the time. :( I have been listening to PhemieC's An Apology song, and it made me all feely about Vriska. Just listen to it, and you'll get my drift. PhemieC's Double Time song about about Sollux has also inspired me, so I'll be writing a fanfiction just about him...

So, just tell if there's any problem at all, I will fix everything to your liking. And yes, I know Vriska's rant was just exactly what she said to Aradia when she had to go through a bunch of SHIT, (Just go on MSPA to find it, and use this link: **/?s=6&p=004176**) but that was the point. You know, to bring up her problems with Aradia, and for them to have a feely conversation.

ALSO, I'd like to point out that plot I came with in Chapter 7... yeah, that was more BULLSHIT. Sorry, but it doesn't make sense at all! Why are they in in the dream bubbles? Where's Jack Noir? Where are the dancestors? If they were there, then they'd all either have to be dead, or asleep and alive in their god tiers, but that would mean Gamzee would have to... O_O So, no thanks. Gog, I'm so stupid, what was I even thinking?

******I do not own Homestuck in any way. If I did, Eridan and Feferi would both still be alive, and they'd be canon. Because I love Feferi. And I love/hate Eridan. (No, I don't really hate Eridan, he's just an asshole hipster sometimes. You know, "CA: wwhatevver")

And... I'm sorry I put myself in the story. XDDDDDDDD I honestly did not know what to do with that part, and it ended up with me arguing with Dave.

That's all I wanted to say.

-sf


	9. Chapter 9

===Chapter 9===

===Be Dave Strider.

(You are now the Dave who strides in the striding manner of Dave striding Strider. You have been this sexy son of a bitch lately, but who are you to complain?)

Dave woke up, stretching. He yawned, and rubbed his blood red eyes. He grabbed his sunglasses, and put them on.

(In the distance, you could hear thousands of fangirls screaming hysterically. Typical reaction to a sexy Strider like Dave Strider.)

After doing typical things a human would do in the morning, he heard someone knocking at the door. He opened it; but he almost had a fucking heart attack when he saw Vriska standing at the doorway. He looked at her up and down, studying her choice in clothes. She was wearing her normal everyday clothes, but her hair was tied in a loose pony tail; she looked pretty to him once again, but overall looked awesome with her own touch of her personality and spider flair to it.

(Who the hell are you? The Fashion Guru? Dave, do us all a favor and shut the fuck up and get back to reality.)

"Why are you here?" Dave asked the troll girl.

"Because, silly. You said you would take me to the park today, remember? And we need to strategize in how to get John to be red for me!" Vriska said, annoyed as if he asked the dumbest question she's ever heard. What a bitch.

"When did I make that promise?" he asked, half sleeping.

"Last night! When we were talking about, you know..." she said, glaring already. "So, let's go now."

"Now?" Dave groaned. He was still tired as shit, and Vriska wants to go now? What a bitch. Again.

"Duh! We have to get this all sorted out! I already was thinking about so many things last night, and I need some reassurance from you—!" Vriska stopped, as she could tell Dave could barely keep his eyes open. Vriska snapped at his face, and he gasped and rubbed his eyes under his shades.

"Are you awake, today, Mr. Strider? Because it doesn't look like it!" Vriska said with a scowl.

"Well, if you say so, then apparently not. Good night," Dave said, almost closing the door. She stopped it with her foot.

"Strider!" she snapped. "Come on! I worked all night on these plans! What does a girl have to do to get help around here?" she said in a distressed tone.

"What are you talking about?" he said, squinting from the light of the sun. She held out a paper that was completely written over. He could barely read any of it. Okay, she has some of the worst handwriting Dave has ever seen.

"See? After you left, I've been working on these plans, and I went to sleep about 3 hours ago. I actually got up one hour ago," she said.

He stared at her in shock. "Are you... an insomniac or something? Or are you just fucking crazy?" he mystified in bewilderment of how bright and awake she seemed.

She smirked at him, "Consider me both, Strider. Now, come on! Get dressed and hurry up! We have to go!" she shoved him back in house.

"Urgh, why?" he groaned, falling to the floor on purpose. "Great, now I'm dead. Thank you, Vriska, I have been murdered by you."

"But we have to go. Now!" she tried to pull on his shirt. Nothing. "We have to go outside to see John. It's my master plan, this time!" she assured him.

"But I don't want to go outside. There are people out there. Besides, you'll need the prosecution, Pyrope, to deal with this hell of a crime. I've been killed."

"This is no time for your stupid games!" She tried picking him up by his legs, arms, and back, but he wouldn't budge. "Come, oooooooon, you fucking pansy!" she spat.

"No. I'm dead." He smirked while lying on his face, though she couldn't see it.

"Dave, please?" she asked.

"No. I am not alive. Call 911. Imma arrest your ass. You have killed an innocent Strider. What have I done to deserve this."

"Urgh, you are impossible," she sighed, sitting next to his "corpse", rubbing her temples in frustration. He got up, and patted her head.

"Alright, alright. I'm alive," he said. She smiled as he walked up into his room. "But stay here, don't be randomly popping in and shit to see me like half naked, Serket."

"Whatever!" she said. After he got dressed, he walked back down, to see Vriska writing on her pants, drawing little doodles.

"What are you doing?" he asked, sitting next to her. She didn't lift her head from her drawing and didn't answer. He nudged her arm slightly. She gasped, and stood up.

"H-holy, shit, you fucking scared me!" she panted, putting her hand to her chest. He laughed, and got up. "What the hell, Dave?"

"Dude, what were you doing? And why are you drawing on your pants?" he questioned her.

"I draw on my pants, Dave. They are mine, remember?" she hissed.

"What were you drawing?" he asked, turning his head and looking at her legs. Vriska looked down with him, admiring her work.

"Hmm, I don't know actually. Sometimes I draw on whatever is in front of me, and...hey, I think that was supposed to be a cat, and that's an X..." she said, looking back at him. "Whatever, I don't even know what they are. Now come on, I want to go, already."

They both headed out of Dave's house, walking along an abandoned street together. Every day, all of the trolls and kids together would just head to the park, and mess around as friends. Dave usually didn't, but only when someone asked him to tag along. Every time he would go before he would see Vriska sitting alone or fucking around with Karkat and other trolls. The only person she would really talk to and hang with was John. It must be really hard being her, and being hated so much by others. But hey, she was just being herself, and she shouldn't, and normally doesn't, let anyone bring her down. Dave's thoughts were interrupted by Vriska, who was holding a few papers in her hands.

"Okay, okay. I think that we should first go-" Dave cut the spider girl off.

"We're going to talk to other people besides Egderp. I don't know anything about your quadrant shit," he told her bluntly.

"No! It'll ruin my whole plan!" she argued.

"Don't care. Vriska, you're asking the wrong person when it comes to this kind of stuff. All I know is, when I see someone I like, I just think about how much I want to fuck that sexy badass. You get my drift?"

(Damn, Striders being sassy today.)

"...No, not really. I mean, I used to be confident and all about talking to him, but seeing as how he reacted when I suggested that we'd be a couple as a joke, he looked almost...disgusted."

"When did he say that?" Dave asked, shocked. That doesn't sound like the John he knew.

"At the party two nights ago. Terezi said it as a joke, and then he was like, 'Ew, no! We're just friends!' Bluh, _bullshit_! And then I kind of acted along with him, telling Terezi what a complete fucktard she was, and walked away. But then I decided to just leave."

"Oh, then I was right," Dave realized.

"Hmm?" Vriska asked, curious.

"I saw you leave. I saw your little feud with them, and from the looks of before the argument, I just knew you had a thing for him. You acted _way_ girlier around him, giggling and flipping your hair and twisting a lock of your hair with your finger and shit. I knew it," he laughed.

Her jaw dropped, stopping in her tracks. Dave stopped too, confused.

"Oh, shit, did I really do all of that? Oh my god, no wonder he doesn't like me! I act like a fake bitch around him!" Her expression became worried, dropping her papers on the ground.

She looked at the ground, hurt. Dave was stunned by her actions.

"H-hey, don't worry about it. I didn't mean it like that kind of girly…" he reassured her, kneeling and getting her papers. He then got up, hugging her. She gasped quietly, slowly putting her arms around him. He then let go, smirking at her.

"I meant… girly in a good way. Damn, you've actually been getting really sensitive. Are you okay?" he asked her. He didn't even know her for that long, and he knew this wasn't right.

"…It's John. I… dammit! I swear if anyone saw me like this… I would be shamed!" she started walking around in circles. " That's why I would always hide from everyone when we were stuck… they never found out about me fangirling all over Nic Cage, and falling for that stupid, naïve, stupid…adorable, sweet…" she stopped again, sighing. She then shook her head, pulling at her hair. She pointed a finger at Dave. "If you tell anyone about this, I will fucking murder you horrendously! You will suffer in pain, left in a pool of your own, and dropped into a bottomless pit, forever falling into OBLIVION! Do you understand, Strider?" she hissed, fire and light burning in her eyes.

Dave's eyes widened slightly, his arms at his sides. Now he was extremely confused. "…Holy shit…" he managed to mutter.

"Sorry, I don't think I'm fit for romance. I get really weird and all of a sudden I'm a lot more defensive, and… sorry…" she sighed, turning away in sadness. She was so goddamn bipolar! How can Dave keep up with all of this? Vriska was just a complicated person, a lucky catch.

"Why waste your time on him, then?" he asked. "My time?" _The Knight of Time…Oh god another bad pun. Dave, just shut up already._

"Because it's worth it. I always get what I want. He likes everything I like, and he respects me the most, and he does understand me. He clearly knows I'm the best and that's all there is to it." she said.

Dave stared at her, then laughed lightly. "Wow. That was the cheesiest goddamn thing I've heard in a while. How many movies did you watch with him last night?"

She smiled. "Oh, shut up." She pulled onto his arm, and started pacing. "Fine, I go with your plan, although I'll be one to say my plan was pretty genius, but-"

"Dude."

She chuckled, "Alright, I'll stop."

As they walked on, he noticed they were holding hands, and Vriska was holding his hand abnormally tightly. Dave was still pretty weirded out by all of this. They had only just started really talking…when? Only two days ago, and they were already best friends. It was all so new to him. He had no idea how it was like on Alternia; maybe this was normal to them. Dave had no idea what moirallegiance meant to trolls, let alone Vriska. Looking at her, he noticed a small smile was placed on her face. Her cerulean complexion was prettier under the light of the sun, and her hair bounce slightly with each step. He wondered… no, Dave! Don't you even think about it! No…he had to. You are such a fucking perverted sleaze.

Blushing deeply, he looked down at her breasts. They… also bounced slightly with each of her steps. Dave probably stared for too long, because Vriska looked at him strangely and asked, "What's wrong?"

Feeling embarrassed, he looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. "Nothing, I just… um, I like your shirt?" he questioned himself.

"Oh, thanks," she said, almost sounding disappointed for some reason. Now Dave was left to think to himself about his recent observation of her. Although he felt bad, he just had to analyze everything he witnessed.

Her breasts were pretty round and perky. She wasn't at all small, but she wasn't fucking huge, like Jade, and Nepeta had a fairly flat chest. But Vriska was practically... _perfect_. There was a lot about her beauty that was perfect, she really just needed an attitude adjustment. Then she wouldn't have to do through so much drama and bullshit. Her ego was just so high, the girl was so full of herself because of her apparent ancestor. Mindfang was like a really badass pirate or something that got a lot of shit done, and Dave guesses Vriska sees herself as being that one day, but for now she just FLARPs. She really needed to stop being so bitchy and obnoxious, and then people wouldn't treat her the way they did. She was already attractive, and… No, that would be really shallow to say. You should like someone from the inside, not the outside. And honestly, Dave pretty much liked everything about her. Yeah, she was fairly a "bitch", but he could tell she meant well. He was freaked out when he saw her all giggly and flirty and nice to John… like Feferi. What did Vriska think of Feferi, anyway?

"...What do think of Feferi?" Dave heard himself blurt out. Goddamn it.

Vriska's head perked up, taking in the question. Her brow furrowed. Is she mad at him or something?

"She's an annoying fish princess that acts all girly and shit and she's nice to everyone, and it gets on my nerves. But when she wants to, she can be nasty, but only to me. Everyone likes her and wants to be with her and admires her. Or, no one hates her, from what I can tell. She won't be amazing like her ancestor, the Empress, but everyone still welcomes her with open arms. She had plenty of pressure put on her because of who she was supposed to grow to be, and I can understand that little. I'm actually sort of… _jealous_ of her. She didn't have to be ruthless and stealthy and murderous like me during our session of the game, but she still got out easy. Everyone listens to her while I had to sit back and yell for everyone to listen to what I've got to say and no one would be there no matter what I did. But Feferi isn't so bad, and I can honestly say… yeah. I do like her. I'm... proud of the little sea dweller." After her last sentence, Vriska laughed, looking at the ground.

Dave looked at her in bewilderment. He didn't expect her to give a whole speech about Feferi, he would have settled for a "Yes" or "No" or a "Sort of." She sure can rant, like someone he knew...

He put his arm around his moirail, and said, "Now, don't go all Karkat on me, proclaiming a bunch of shit."

She laughed loudly, "Yeah, I promise. Sorry about that. I just needed to get my point across, you know?"

"No, I'm serious. How long will it take for us to get to the park?" Dave said under his breath.

"There it is," Vriska told him, pointing ahead of them. And oh, speaking of ranting... Dave witnessed a crime up ahead. It was Karkat. And Nepeta talking. And they weren't fucking yet. They need to be brought to justice.

"Hey, I wonder what's going on over there..." he said, stopping to watch. KatNep is happening.

Nepeta wasn't wearing her long, green coat or blue hat today. She was standing there, knees bending inward, and holding onto her blue cattail. She looked like was sputtering a lot and her face was turning a darker green every time she opened her mouth. Karkat was just standing in front of her, arms crossed and a bigger blush on his face. Jade was sitting behind a water fountain with a smile on her face. That's right; she'd been meaning to finally get them together for quite some time. And maybe now it's finally happening.

Seriously, what the hell is wrong with everyone today? The trolls have been so out of character lately.* Like, what the actual fuck? Karkat's was being such a tsundere, and in a way, Vriska has, too! It makes Dave want to rip out his own guts and puke! What's a guy got to do live a normal life with the last beings of the human race and aliens from another planet and coming to another planet that they're on right now that doesn't even exist anymore? Well, he'll probably never live a normal life again. He guesses he'll just have to get used to it, if he ever can...

Vriska gasped abnormally loudly, and started to run from him. "Oh my _god_! No, this _can't_ be happening!" she whispered-shouted, leaving Dave in one of the biggest confusions.

"Vriska!" he reached out to run, but she just kept on.

"...What just happened?" he said to himself, and shrugged. Maybe she's busy with something. She didn't even want to listen to him, anyway. Oh well, this would be the perfect time to ask people for advice so he could give advice to Vriska, as fucking stupid as that sounds. Normally, he'd ask Karkat about this kind of stuff, but he's busy with own problems. There's no sign of Rose and John yet; they told him they would be the first ones here, though.

Well, he sees Kanaya pushing Sollux on a swing and discussing things with Feferi, and Gamzee was pushing Tavros on one. Equius was doing push ups with Aradiabot sitting on top of him; the guy is sweating like crazy. Gross. Equius was always pretty cool to Dave, though. He was the one of the trolls who could actually throw down some sicks fires, even if they all were about nude musclebeasts and STRONGNESS. He feels like he should go and ask Feferi already, but she also looked pretty busy with her own stuff right now. God dang it, why wasn't there anyone he could ask?! Well, there's always Eridan... No. Just no. A Strider will not sink that low. Besides, it's not like Eridan could even give advice, when he can't even get himself in a relationship. Ever.

Okay, that was everyone, right? No, wait. There's one more person...

Dave almost screamed when Terezi jumped on him from behind and gave him a warm and friendly hug. "Hey, Shady McShades/Cool Dawg!" she giggled.

He needed to catch his breath, goddamn. Terezi sure can scare people. "Holy fuck, Terezi. You could have just shoved your cane up my ass and then sing a fucking song about Jesus..."

"No, it would ruin the fun!" she said, letting him go. Picking up her cane, she poked at his side with it. "But I bet you _like it_ up the ass. I think you like it _rough,_ Strider." She smirked at him, sticking her tongue out.

"Okay, you no longer have permission to touch my ass," he commanded her.

"Aww, why not? Wait, you mean...before I could've?" she asked curiously.

"Not anymore," he smiled.

"Dammit! What I would give to give it a nice slap..." she muttered, whacking her cane on the ground.

"Everyone would like a fine piece of Strider ass now and then, you're not alone."

She rolled her red eyes. "So, did you_ bang_ her last night?" Terezi started wiggling her eyebrows, putting her arm around him.

He blushed, thrown off guard. "Wait, what?"

"You know who I'm talking about. You've spent a god awful long time at her house, Dave. Don't blame me for growing... _suspicious_," she cackled.

"Dude, what the hell. I was just talking to her about... things," he told her. Maybe Vriska didn't want him blabbing about her true feelings. She said she'd be shamed, or something.

"Ooooh, what were guys talking about?" she grinned.

"None of your business," he glared. She needs to stop poking her nose in other people's lives.

"Why not? Dave, you promised you'd keep me in the loop! And quite frankly, your _highness_, there is no loopage."

"No, I didn't, you _blackmailed_ me. Not cool," he wasn't in the mood for her. "I'll tell you later, but right now I have to take care of my moirail right now, and-" he was cut off by the blind girl gasping loudly.

"Wait, you two are... _holy shit_! Oh my god, you need to get out of that relationship with her, like right now!" she urged.

"No way! Why?" Terezi sure is _bitchy_ today...

"Because, the last person to be her moirail ended up pretty hurt and pissed off at Vriska. Vriska just hates people too much. I used to think maybe it was impossible for her to have a matespritship or a moirallegiance, but now that we've gotten this far, there's no doubt about that!"

Dave almost wanted to yell at her. He looked her in the eyes coldly. "Don't ever talk about her like that."

"It's true! Ask Kanaya!" she sort of glared back.

"Just _go_," he sneered at her.

She glared back, but more in a hurt manner. Whacking her cane on the ground again, she walked away. "_Fine_..."

Dave glared at that comment. He actually felt sort of hurt by her. What's her deal? Can't she see... no, smell, that he was busy at that moment, and she basically insulted Vriska? It probably was all a misunderstanding. Whatever, he needed help right now. He doesn't have time to fix things with Terezi. Looking back at where everyone was. Oh, good. Now that she was free to go, he could talk to Feferi! At least, he thinks this one is Feferi. She had long horns and a tiara, a blue and green skirt, blank tank top with a fuchsia pink Pisces sign, long black curly hair, and goggles. She also had fins on her face and was carrying a large trident. She definitely was the only one who looked like a fish princess to him, so it has to be her.

She walked away from Kanaya and Sollux, saying "Bye, Sollux! Hehehe!"

Yup, it's her.

Running up to Feferi, he stopped the girl in her tracks. The mermaid... uh, troll had a surprised look on her face. "Oh, is this a new friend?"

"Um, hey!" he smiled, trying to be polite as he possibly could. "I haven't really talked to you before, at all... but I know you're Feferi, right?"

"Hmm? Yes, I am Feferi..." she asked, raising her eyebrow in confusion. This was already pretty awkward. "...Do I know you?"

"Um, I'm Dave. You probably haven't heard about me yet, but..." his voice waved off. How was he supposed to put this?

She suddenly beamed at him.

"Oh, hello! I've heard you're a pretty cool kid, Dave! From Jade!" she giggled, reaching her arm out to shake his hand. He grabbed, trying to earn her trust as much as possible. But, goddamn! The girl had a might grip! She was a fish princess, right? "It's nice to meet someone as fresh and hip as you! Or at least that's what Harley says!"

"Ha, yeah..." he laughed at her comment about him being "hip". "So, anyway, I heard you were pretty good at being a moirail, and you know stuff about matespritship. You also apparently... 'glub' with people when they have a problem, right?"

"Yes, you're right!" she smiled. "Glubbing is my specialty!"

"That's good to know, because I'm in serious shit right now with Vriska."

"Oh, what's wrong?" she asked, looking worried.

"Um, can we talk in private, actually? It's sort of... a secret to her," he whispered.

"Oh, okay! Let's go on a walk then!" she nodded, and started heading down towards to road that they all believed "went on forever", and they talked. "So, what's the big secret?" Wow, the girl sounded like she really could gossip. He hopes she doesn't.

"Well, Vriska is very flushed for this... guy, and-"

"Ooooh! Who is it?" she giggled excitedly. "I can't believe that she's experiencing red feelings for someone! I thought this would never happen! If it didn't I thought she would be alone with no lover and I would have to be the one to help her find a matesprit!"

"Um, actually that's where I come in. I've been trying to find a way to-"

"Aww, come on! Tell me who she's crushing on! I'll keep it a secret, I promise!" she jumped on her tippy toes, a girly grin on her face.

Dave sighed, whispering in her ear. "It's..._ Egbert_." The fish girl stopping jumping, wide eyes and a frown on her face. She looked like she froze. Dave poked at her arm slightly. "Hey, you okay?"

"It's a pattern... how did I not see that coming? Damn.." she muttered.

"Can you explain, please?" Dave asked.

"Oh, you mean after finding out about John, you haven't realized it yet? She goes for the sweet guys," she replied, walking around with her trident. She was carrying it sideways, so as she paced back and forth, he had to watch for the damn thing. The girl was pretty reckless when she was thinking! He really hopes she doesn't accidently stab him with it.

"Like, before she was crushing on Tavros, but then that went to shit, and now it's John. Wow! I think... I think she's one of those girls... She likes guys that she is obviously dominant to, like she can obviously kick their _basses_ whenever... hmm, but that's not gonna _kelp_. It always ends up bad for the poor _gill_...I think she _dolphinitely_ needs a different kind of craving for _buoys_..." Feferi grinned widely as she dropped her trident on the ground, still pacing quickly.

_"Wow, she cans sure drop the fish puns..._" Dave thought.

"Okay, let's see... she needs someone who is smarter than her, who's strong and knows how to get things done, and isn't a wimp. And it can't be _anyfin_! It has to be someone she's closer to... everyone is dating someone though! Maybe it has to be a girl. Terezi's available, but that'll probably also end bad for both of them... _Shrimp_, I don't think there's anyone left! Well, there is Jade. Oh _cod_ no! That's just absurd to even think about!"

She turned around, putting her hands to her face. "Oh, I got it!" She pointed a finger at Dave. "You!"

"...What?" he gasped quietly.

"Oh, now that I think about it, you both you would be sooo _fintastic_ together! It's perfect!"

"Wait, wait?" Dave reached his hand as if to say, 'Shut the fuck up for a goddamned second fish girl.'

"You... want me... to date Vriska?" he asked slowly.

She nodded slowly, and said, "Whale, yes! Okay, I gotta plan everything, and then I think I'll-"

"No."

"What?" she asked, confused.

"No!" he repeated. "I'm not gonna date her! I'm not gonna do that, I don't like her like that!" he argued. "Dude, I'm her moirail! The point is to get her with John, and I'm just-"

"No, no, NO!" she yelled, puffing her cheeks out. Her face turned a bright pink. "It can't happen like that! Pfft, forget _John_! Honey, I'm an expert with this kind of stuff-"

"Are you kidding me?"

"No! I do not _squid_ when it comes to matespritships! And I'm not _squidding_ right now! Sure, I don't like the girl, a lot, but I know what's _best_ for her!" she puffed her cheeks again, glaring at him. She picked up her trident, and pointed a finger directly at his neck. "Listen up, Strider! I _know_ you like her! You make it so _obvious_ that it's hard to believe you're not fucking the girl yet! But leave it to me, and I'll get you to together!"

"How would you know I like her?" he sneered.

"Because... I can see it in your eyes," she smirked. "In your cute, candy red eyes!"

Wait a second, how did she know they were red?

Feferi then continued her speech. "All I needed to see was you both walking along together to the park today. You two were holding hands, and smiling and laughing with each other. You blushed at looked away from her chest. Don't think no one saw you checking her out! Because _I_ did! She also blushed at looked away from you. She brushed her hair from her eyes, and twirled a bit of her hair with her finger. She flashed you a grin and you smiled back. I can tell when someone is nervous, and wow! You're were freaking out when she practically leaned on you. You looked so deep into each other's eyes when you spoke. And should I mention the party? When she left, I saw you with a worried look on your face and practically ran out after her. But before that, you two never even talked to each other. Now, all of a sudden you're both moirails and blush and smile at each other a lot," she glared, and then smiled like a fangirl. "You wanna know what I call that?" she giggled, excitedly.

"...no, not really."

"Well, I'll tell you!" she puffed. "It's true love!" she squealed happily.

"Oh my god, no..." he sighed heavily.

"Aww, come on! Think about it!" she whined.

"No, just no. You're the kind of girl who is over dramatic about this kind of thing, and you think you're always right, don't you?" he spat.

"I'm only right about matespritship! But, I think she would need someone like you!" she huffed, crossing her arms.

"And what the hell makes you think that?" he wondered.

"Because... she's _hurt," _Feferi sighed, looking down at the ground.

"She tries to hide it, and she poses a really tough persona, but I know deep down inside she wants to cry and she's in pain. After all the times everyone's been mean to her, even I have! She would even try to be nice to me, but I would still be a bitch! Maybe it was because everyone was around us, and I didn't want them to think I was her friend, because they would question me and ask why would I talk to someone like her! And now... I feel really _terrible_ about that! It was just stupid peer pressure. Vriska's so _complicated_. I know she's a good person and all, but she has her own _special_ way of showing it. She's a tough nut to crack, because no one has seen the side of her you probably have, not even Eridan or Kanaya! You've managed to break through her walls in less than 24 hours, when I secretly have been trying for _sweeps_! ...I think I _want_ to be her friend, but she makes it so _difficult_! She's hurt, and all she needs is some love. But she always goes for the guys that are weaker than her, because I think it expands her own ego, but she needs someone who's stronger than her when she'd want to cry, and someone who can brighten her day! She was becoming so lonely that Karcrab even said her _hate_ is so bland, no one would even want to be her _kismesis_! I really hope that's not true, and Karcrab's just joking! Maybe, she needs a certain kind of love! She just needs friends, and a family! She had to do a lot of terrible things to keep her lusus full, but they never had a good relationship from what I've heard! And maybe that she will find a potential matesprit someday! But I honestly don't see that being John! She's a good person, and it's just hard for her!" Feferi admitted.

"Well, just tell her all of this then?" Dave wondered. In the future, he could see them maybe being friends.

"I don't know... she'll probably just block me out again," Feferi said.

Dave tapped his chin in thought. After hearing Feferi's rant, now he wants them to be friends. She might be good for Vriska, opposites attract, right?

"Well, how about this? I'll talk to Vriska later, and you arrange a party for you guys and invite a bunch of your other friends, and maybe she'll lighten up. What'dya think?" he smirked.

Feferi's eyes brightened with happiness. "Oh cod! You'd talk to her for me?" she beamed.

"Hell yes."

"This is gonna be so exciting! I am excited right now!" she giggled, jumping up and down. She hugged Dave and squealed, "Thank you!" Letting go, she bounced, "I have so much planning to do! Let's see.. we'll need decorations...wait!" She looked back at Dave.

"Are you going to date her?" she wondered.

He blushed, and said, "No way in hell."

"Aww, come on! Admit it, you like her! Like, like her like her? You're blushing!" she smirked.

"No, I'm..." Dave felt his face. Dammit.

"I win! Catcha later, Dave!" With that, the fish girl hopped away.

"You win this round, Peixes..." he muttered, and left to find Vriska.

===End of Chapter 9===

* * *

A/N: hello. ._.

Okay, how about a slumber party? That sounds fun. (In a few chapters, they will have a blast, maybe.) Next chapter will probably take a while, it might be shorter than this one, though. I honestly don't have a lot to say about this one... it's just... my feels while writing this... :'(

*Sorry if people are out of character right now, they'll be better later.

-Dewa mata, sf


	10. Chapter 10

===Chapter 10===

===Be the other girl.

(You are now the other girl, F-EF-ERI! "Ooo)(, )(ow exciting! 38D")

O-M-G! This girl is very, very, _very_ glubbing _excited_ since she was going to throw a slumber party anyway, and now maybe Vriska might actually bother to show! She trusts Dave will take care of it. It was hard for Feferi to ever be her friend, but all the bad things she would do, those were sweeps back and she doesn't get why people just get over it, you know? Well, she is still sort of _mean_, and kind of bitchy. But hey, everyone's a bitch now and then, right? Like Karcrab... well, he's _always_ a bitch, but in a really cute and funny way! Hehe!

Feferi had been planning this sleepover for a few days now, and it will be held at Jade's house, so she can show Feferi and all the other girls how to have fun, human style! Rose and Kanaya will also be there, as usual. Kanaya will make pretty dresses for everyone, and Rose is good at telling stories about wizards and stuff. But, Vriska might not have as warm of a welcome as everyone else. Feferi hopes she can change how everyone feels about her, and it might not be great to have Kanaya make a dress for the spider girl, considering what happened the _last_ time in that situation...

As the very excited fish girl was walking along back to the park, she noticed Terezi coming up whacking her cane as she took each step. Terezi looked... mad? She decided to give her the news about the party, and that Vriska will also be there.

"Hey, Terezi! Are you still coming to the party this weekend?" she asked, giggling. The blind girl looked up, smiling weakly at her.

"Yeah, I'll be there..." she muttered.

Feferi gasped, "Glub to that enthusiasm! What happened? You look so down!" Feferi ran up to her, tackling her into a big hug. It surprised Terezi at first, but then she just patted the fish princess on the back. "Terezi, what's wrong? You're always so jumpy and happy and energetic, like me! It's like your never tired or frowny..."

"Oh, I'm _tired_ alright... I'm tired of Dave's _bullshit_," Terezi hissed, backing out of the hug.

"Oh, what did he say?" she asked, curious. It was maybe about _Vriskfish_...

"He just... it's like he doesn't want to hang out with me anymore. He's too busy getting pale and shit with Vriska..." she muttered, a tint of teal on her cheeks.

"Ooooh, is that _jealousy_ I detect?" Feferi giggled wildly, poking Terezi's arm.

The Seer glared at the Witch, "No, just pissed is all."

"Nope, nope, nope! I know it when I see it, and you are green. With. Envy! Is it that you're red for Dave?" Feferi puckered her lips, making kissing sounds at Terezi. "I bet you are!"

"No, I'm not. It's just... I can't believe he'd pick _Vriska_ over me. The fact that it's _her_ bothers me, like, why not Nepeta or someone I actually _care_ about? He's so inconsiderate of how _I_ feel. She's a huge bitch and now she's taking away my friend..." Terezi looked saddened, biting her lip, as if she would cry right then and there.

"Hey, maybe you shouldn't look at it like that. He's just trying to help her. But I can't help feel he might be totes _red_ for her! Hehehe!" Feferi gossiped. She couldn't help it, besides, she's not exactly sure he's red for her.

"Pffft, are you joking?" Terezi cackled, holding her side.

"No, I don't joke about this kind of stuff!" she huffed again. That's the second time someone asked her today, it was getting annoying. "I actually can tell Dave is like, _sooo_ red for her, it's not even funny! It's actually _really_ adorable to me! The idea of them becoming matesprits, it's just too sweet!"

"You're actually insane," she raised her eyebrows, smiling slightly. "Wow, and I thought Vriska was crazy, I was wrong."

"Hey! Vriskfish also deserves some love!" Feferi felt her face hot, and she clenched her fists.

"Pfft, yeah. Whatever you say, Feferi," Terezi said her name in a goofy tone, and walked away, still whacking that cane.

"You win this time, Pyrope..." she bit the inside of her cheek, and stomped away. She'll show that dumb glubbing cane holding whackhappy blind girl who's right! Oh! She better tell Sollux about her plans, he's _sooo_ supportive and _sooo_ sweet, and awww!

===Be the blind girl.

(You are now the blind girl.)

Terezi snickered as she walked along the road. Dave and Vriska? Together? Ha, the thought of that makes her laugh. Feferi sure is insane, she'll have to watch for her.

Dave and Vriska... the thought makes Terezi feel an emptiness inside her heart. Dave, she wanted to be his friend again. She admits, she was probably too much back there with him, and she probably did insult her too much, but she couldn't help it. She'd always had a hatred for Vriska, ever since what happened between the two of them. But lately, since Dave started hanging with her, and when she heard Vriska when she was on her date-that-isn't-really-a-date with John, she realized something. Vriska can get red feelings. She can act normal. She can be... almost human. But, she was still a cold-blooded backstabber. Terezi still couldn't completely trust her.

"Hey."

"You scared me for a second! Where were you?"

"Here."

"...What happened?"

The girl perked her head up as she heard familiar voices in the distance. She gasped as she saw Vriska and Dave in the distance, talking and sitting on a bench. She hid in the nearest bush so they wouldn't see her. She looked up, holding the leaves to hide her face. She didn't excel in seeing, but she was pretty darn good with hearing.

Time to engage Eavesdropping Mode!

===End of Chapter 10===

* * *

A/N: REALLY SHORT AND SHITTY CHAPTER, SORRY!

Sorry, it's short and really shitty. Wow, I didn't even edit or clean it up a little or anything. Going through things right now, I'm writing a sad Leo/Calypso fic and a sort of Jack/Elsa fic. So. Yeah. Bye.

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A LOT LONGER, I PROMISE.

-sf


End file.
